


Zinnia

by crusheidi



Series: Zinnia [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prostitution, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaEl mundo flotante es un lugar de color caramelo donde el sueño se hace realidad. Sólo, estos sueños tienen un costo. Del lado del cliente, es una suma de dinero abundante... pero ¿qué hay del lado del proveedor? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que dan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197182) by [Curionenene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curionenene/pseuds/Curionenene). 



> Nota de la autora: El mundo en el que ocurre este fic se basa en el distrito de Yoshiwara en Edo Japón, pero en una era futurista que, en mi opinión, tiene elementos steampunk de colores de caramelo. Esto probablemente fue inspirado por una película 'Sakuran', que vi un poco durante unas vacaciones con mis amigos. Y también probablemente inspirado en el extremadamente bueno manga 'Ooku'.
> 
> El significado de las flores se basa en la interpretación japonesa llamada Hanakotoba. Sin embargo, elegí la flor Zinnia para representar a los personajes de cortesana en mi fic más porque son de color caramelo en lugar de su significado.

El mundo flotante, un lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

Es un lugar de colores y maravillas, de alegría caprichosa. Los edificios están iluminados con luces de colores dulces, y las calles están llenas de pétalos de flores de todas las fantasías. Los peces dorados nadan locamente en el aire, golpeando a cualquiera que no estuviera prestando atención con sus colas y los vendedores ofrecen bolas translúcidas de caramelos de cristal de todos los colores, con la promesa de hermosos sueños si solo dejas que uno se derrita en tu lengua.

Pero incluso con todas las demás maravillas que llenaban las calles, nada podía compararse con el producto principal para el que existía el mundo flotante: la Zinnia. Los hombres hermosos y mujeres conocida como flores de lealtad. Se sientan detrás de la madera de bambú de las jaulas canarias, vestidos con magníficos trajes de sedas de colores brillantes, mirándote con ojos inocentes y rogándote que los compres de su jaula y les ofrezcan su libertad. No por mucho tiempo, tal vez alrededor de una hora, y a cambio, harían lo que tú quisieras.

Eso es... por el precio correcto.

***

Donghae le da los últimos retoques a su cabello. Enrosca las largas y oscuras hebras en un bollo simple y lo asegura con un elaborado broche, uno que normalmente no habría elegido para la vida diaria, en forma de loto rodeado de lirios extravagantes y salpicado de aguamarina. Y justo cuando lo hace, hay gritos que suenan a través del establecimiento bajo la forma de su nombre.

Frunce el ceño, sin molestarse en escuchar. Es lo mismo cada noche después de todo. —¡Donghae! ¡¿Dónde está Donghae?! —murmura en sincronía con los gritos que resuenan en la casa—. ¿Es casi la hora y todavía no ha bajado? ¿Cuánto me cuesta la electricidad del mes porque un cliente potencial pregunta por él pero no está? ¡Donghae!

Agita sus brazos sarcásticamente en el aire como imagina que Mama-san usualmente lo haría, luego los deja caer en sorpresa cuando una suave risa suena a su izquierda.

—¡Leeteuk-hyung! ¡No me asustes así! —Donghae pone su mano sobre su corazón, que por la forma en que palpitaba, parece haberse detenido por un segundo—. ¡Pensé que eras Mama-san!

—Entonces, te sirve bien por hacerte el tonto —le responde Leeteuk alegremente, luego, su sencilla túnica blanca se desliza por el suelo mientras se instala junto a su dongsaeng. Sus delicadas manos recogen el cinto exterior, que Donghae ha descuidado y ha dejado tirado en el suelo.

Justo cuando está a punto de ayudar a ponérselo, Donghae lo detiene, —No tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Estará en el suelo antes de que la mitad de la noche haya terminado de todos modos.

Los ojos de Leeteuk se suavizan y una sonrisa triste adorna sus labios, pero continúa a pesar de las palabras de Donghae y ata el elaborado cinto exterior de todos modos. —Ahí. Todo presentable. Ahora vete, antes de que Mama-san tenga un ataque.

Donghae suspira y asiente a regañadientes. Luego, a pesar de su expresión desinteresada, se levanta con una gracia que supera incluso a las mayorías de las chicas. Fue esa gracia, reflexionó Leeteuk, lo que convirtió a Dongha en una de las Zinnia más populares del país.

—Te veré mañana, hyung —Donghae trata de sonreír alegremente al mayor, pero Leeteuk puede ver la frustración que se encuentra en lo profundo ojos color marrón miel del más joven.

—¡Ah! —el espectáculo de la rebelión de Donghae le recuerda—. ¿Tienes tu bolsa de ambrosía?

Un suspiro, luego un tintineo de cristal cuando Donghae abre una bolsa de lo que parecen ser coloridas bolas de caramelos duros. —Está aquí, pero sabes que no voy a usarlo.

—¿Por qué no, Donghae? —Leeteuk pregunta aunque lo sepa—.  _Tu_  sabes que hará las cosas más fáciles.

—Solo para aquellos que han renunciado a dejar este infierno —Donghae responde secamente, antes de irse, las sedas azules se deslizan sobre el suelo.

Escucha el grito de alivio de Mama-san y las molestias que naturalmente siguieron, Leeteuk se acerca a la ventana y mira hacia el cielo innato.

Y como siempre, ofrece una oración a Dios, pidiendo que, por una vez, el cliente de Donghae sea amable.

~*~

Hyukjae disfruta venir al mundo flotante el día del mercado, el único día en que él es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Pero no tanto por las mercancías que ofrecían. De hecho es porque él puede dejar esas dos espadas en las puertas. Esas dos espadas que tiene que llevar a todos lados. Esas dos espadas que atraen a las multitudes hacia él, empujan lo que pueden hacia él, esperando que su favor caiga sobre lo que elija.

Esas dos espadas que lo marcan como el segundo príncipe de este país.

Es como deshacerse de un par de grilletes, y siempre le encanta dejarlos en manos del portero, quien sin duda odia la responsabilidad que le dejó su príncipe, tanto del bienestar físico de las espadas, como del silencioso acuerdo secreto que nadie debería saber que el segundo príncipe estaba visitando un lugar tan vulgar en su tiempo libre debido a un portero boca suelta.

Está de tan buen humor, que durante cinco minutos anda por ahí, sonriendo como un idiota por todo lo que ve.

Una tos suave le recuerda que no está solo, y se gira para ver a Yesung golpeando su pie con impaciencia. —Bueno, el tiempo corre y lo mejor de Zinnia se está tomando. ¿Vamos a continuar con los negocios o simplemente estamos aquí para dar un paseo?

Hyukjae se ríe e inclina su cabeza, indicándoles que lo sigan. No culpa a Yesung por su impaciencia: sus dos guardias personales siempre hacían un sorteo por cada vez que venían aquí, y el que ganaba podría estar en compañía de una Zinnia de su elección, el dinero sacado del propio bolsillo de Hyukjae, y esta vez, fue Yesung quien ganó.

Es un acuerdo que Hyukjae había pensado que ya había cosechado varios beneficios, algunos de los cuales eran su popularidad entre los guardias que se le habían asignado, así como también un par de ojos menos para observar la vida que se suponía era privada para él.

—¡Por fin! —Yesung sonríe, alisando su chaqueta, pretendiendo ser más deseable de lo que realmente era mientras marchan hacia la fila de jaulas donde se exhibe la hermosa Zinnia. Hyukjae le sonríe y sacude la cabeza, esta es la tercera vez que Yesung ha ganado en una discusión. Y a pesar de todo el fracaso que tiene su guardaespaldas, parece que tiene una suerte extraordinaria cuando se trata de ganar esta pequeña competencia.

A decir verdad, Hyukjae está bastante contento de que Yesung haya ganado de nuevo. Aparte de que podría cortar a un hombre por la mitad con un movimiento lento de su espada, el guardia es ridículamente inocente. Está seguro de que la idea de Yesung de una noche divertida con un Zinnia incluye llevarlo a pasear por el callejón de la comida y luego ir al lago para ver las estrellas.

No está tan seguro acerca de su otro guardia, un hombre estoico llamado Kangin. Hyukjae rara vez le sacaba una palabra al hombre, y cuando lo hacía, solía decirle a Hyukjae la llegada de personas y documentos importantes. Lo cual es bueno, porque Yesung tendía a olvidar que fuera de Hyukjae y de unos pocos otros seleccionados, la mayoría de las personas en el palacio estaban congestionadas y se apegaban al protocolo. Está seguro de que Kangin protegería a su príncipe con su vida, lo que Kangin estaría haciendo esta noche, pero aparte de eso...

—Oye Mira. Hay una gran multitud allí —Yesung señala y Hyukjae mira por encima. De hecho, hay una multitud, curioso, avanza, tratando de ver qué ha llamado la atención de las masas.

Y cuando ve de qué se trata todo el alboroto, se abre camino hacia el frente, se da cuenta de que en verdad hay motivo para el alboroto.

Frente a él, está el hombre más hermoso que jamás haya visto: vestido con un kimono azul marino que es modesto, pero elegante al mismo tiempo; su cabello, largo y sedoso, atado al estilo simple de lo Zinnia masculino, sostenido por un elaborado broche de loto.

El nombre de este hombre es  _Renge_  entonces, el loto. Una flor de agua.

Pero lo que llama la atención de Hyukjae no es la belleza, ni la ropa de elegante. En cambio, es la chispa en los ojos de este hombre que Hyukjae nunca ha visto en ninguno de los Zinnia antes.

Observa la pequeña bolsa que se encuentra junto a la cintura del hombre, y observa, con una sonrisa creciente, que el Zinnia no juega con ella, tintinea el contenido del interior, de hecho, no lo toca en absoluto.

Y Hyukjae sabe que él quiere estar en compañía de esta Zinnia esta noche.

~*~

La oferta durante horas con un Zinnia es como la oferta para cualquier otra cosa. Indica la cantidad con la que debe pagar, la cantidad de horas que desea y la finalidad para la que desea utilizar al Zinnia. Y al final de la ronda, el cuidador de esa Zinnia por el que está haciendo una oferta anunciará la oferta ganadora y reclamará su premio. Es similar a las ofertas por una planta bonita, un ternero preciado o un armario bien hecho.

Si el Zinnia es menos popular, entonces este proceso se repetirá varias veces por noche, unos pocos minutos después de que el primer cliente lo devuelva. Pero para un Tayuu de la casa como Donghae, solo ocurre una vez, justo a la hora prevista, porque para una joya como Donghae, los ricos pueden pagar por toda la noche.

Donghae traga un suspiro mientras observa la escena que sucede cada noche. Oye los gritos de la multitud y los ignora. Sabe de aquellos que el que lo tendrá esta noche no saldrá de los gritos, sino que son los que envían a sus sirvientes con los papeles blancos los que tendrían una oportunidad.

Reconoce a todos los sirvientes que vienen esta noche; son los pocos habituales, y para Mama-san, ella consideraría que esta es una noche lenta. Un cliente habitual por lo general no daría consejos adicionales ni haría cosas adicionales. Pero Donghae supone que esto es bueno, no tendrá que lidiar con nada nuevo esta noche, la rutina le permite saber sobre otras cosas.

Por lo tanto, en su lugar, centra su atención en el proceso de licitación a su derecha. Es la licitación para uno de los Zinnia más nuevos de su establecimiento, un chico afeminado y atractivo que se llama  _Bara_. Demasiado nuevo como para tener la ambrosía, pero lo suficientemente popular como para atraer a multitudes casi tan grandes como las de Donghae. Parece aterrorizado y el corazón de Donghae está con él.

Mirando a los clientes potenciales, Donghae elige el que tiene más probabilidades de que lo tenga y a sus delgados labios. El hombre ha pagado por Donghae antes, y es rudo con sus acciones, demasiado rudo para los gustos del chico frágil a su lado, decide Donghae.

Siente los ojos de él y mira hacia arriba para ver a  _Bara_  mirándolo con curiosidad. Y Donghae sonríe, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, guiñándole un ojo antes de que sus ojos se vuelvan hacia el potencial cliente de  _Bara_. Inclinando su cabeza, Donghae le indica a  _Bara_  que lo mire antes de que él haga su movimiento.

Atrae la atención de ese cliente con un simple levantamiento de su mano, jugueteando con el broche en su cabeza para que las joyas se vean en la luz colorida. Se tarda un rato, pero el cliente potencial finalmente se dirige a Donghae.

Y ahora, todo lo que Donghae sabe que todo lo que tiene que hacer es bajar la cabeza, mirar por debajo de las pestañas al hombre.

Hay una pausa, y puede sentir toda la atención del hombre hacia él. Y levanta la vista, con los ojos color ámbar líquido, antes de apartar la mirada.

No necesita mirar para saber que el cliente potencial ha retirado a su sirviente antes de que pueda ir y dirige al sirviente hacia el cuidador de Donghae.

Donghae está satisfecho y le sonríe a  _Bara_ , quien le devuelve la sonrisa agradecido. O la reputación del cliente potencial es tan famosa, o  _Bara_  lo ha tenido antes. Pero Donghae se alegra de que pueda ayudar. Dios sabe que  _Bara_  habría empeorado con el pasar de los años, entonces, ¿qué era un año más de relativa tranquilidad?

Ambos regresan a sus estados pasivos, Donghae está listo para volver a aburrirse cuando algo atrapa su atención: un cabello corto dorado muy fino. ¿Un occidental?

No... los agudos ojos de Donghae corrigen ese pensamiento. No es occidental... solo alguien que tiene cabello como el de ellos, y ahora que Donghae mira por segunda vez, ve las raíces negras del cabello de esa persona. Es tinte, tinte del bueno. Tinte que solo el rico podía pagar.

Sin embargo, Donghae nunca lo ha visto antes. Es un elemento solitario. Y los elementos solitarios usualmente no son un buen augurio.

Donghae se siente nervioso, sintiendo los ojos del hombre sobre él... pero al mismo tiempo, se siente extrañamente esperanzado.

Es algo en lo que pensar cuando se recogen las últimas ofertas y la ronda comienza a cerrarse.

~*~

Hyukjae no es ajeno al proceso real de licitación en estos establecimientos de alta gama. Rara vez los que hacían más ruido obtenían lo que querían. En cambio, fue el poder quien el que ganó, y él había logrado que Yesung completara su oferta, pagará con el sello real que seguramente lo haría ganar.

Hyukjae rara vez usa tales métodos para asegurar una oferta, encontrándolos cobardes y riesgosos. Pero esta noche, no tiene reparos en hacerlo.

Los hombres, sean del tipo que sean, son instintivamente salvajes cuando se acercan a las cosas que quieren.

Observa en silencio mientras el cuidador mira sutilmente las hojas o el papel blanco, luego la ve detenerse y sabe que ella reconoce el sello real.

O tal vez ella ve el sello, no lo reconoce, pero sabe que es lo suficientemente importante como para meterlo en su obi. A Hyukjae realmente no le importa, siempre y cuando llegue a honrar el interés del propietario del lugar.

No le sorprende que se anuncie su nombre como ganador. Bueno, en realidad no es su nombre, sino más bien un seudónimo. "Eunhyuk". Algo que usa cuando está en las calles y no quiere ser reconocido.

Sonríe, satisfecho de haber conseguido su premio. Y cuando se da vuelta y se da cuenta de que Yesung mira al Zinnia apostando justo a su derecha, desliza un papel blanco y una enorme suma de dinero en la túnica de Yesung.

Dando una palmada al sorprendido guardia con una sonrisa, no dice nada y se abre paso hasta el rellano y es conducido al interior. Se preparará una habitación para ellos, insonorizada y privada para lo que sea que hagan.

Hyukjae llama la atención del Zinnia y encuentra sospechas por él. Se encoge de hombros para sí mismo: el Zinnia pronto descubrirá que no hay nada que temer de él.

~*~

Obviamente, Donghae piensa de otra manera cuando es apartado de seguir al misterioso cliente y entrar en una habitación con tanta violencia que es como una escena de un dibujo animado.

Deja escapar un chillido de sorpresa antes de darse cuenta de que es Mama-san quien lo enfrenta. Y se sonroja mientras ella lo mira con severa desaprobación. —Espero que no grites así delante del príncipe.

—Por supuesto que no, Mama-san... —Donghae comienza antes de que toda la frase de Mama-san finalmente se hunda en su cerebro—. Espere, ¿qué príncipe?

Mama-san le da a Donghae en silencio un papelito y Donghae lo toma. Sus ojos se abren al ver el sello. Sin embargo, le toma un tiempo, antes de que Donghae haga coincidir el sello con los recuerdos en su mente para distinguir por qué sabe que es importante. Solo lo ha visto varias veces en cartas oficiales que Mama-san les lee, pero no hay duda de ello.

Es el sello real.

Boquiabierto, Donghae no protesta cuando Mama-san retira el papel. Pero cuando ella comienza a dar una conferencia sobre cómo se debe comportar Donghae en presencia del príncipe (en realidad, el segundo príncipe, por su cabello. El príncipe heredero es apropiado cuando vienen, mientras que el segundo era el famoso bastardo real perverso), Donghae comienza a resentirse con el príncipe por alterar su noche relativamente tranquila.

Sin dejar de poner los ojos en blanco y mover el pie con impaciencia, Donghae soporta la conferencia con un desdén mal disimulado.

Ni siquiera ha conocido al príncipe como es debido, y ya, Donghae lo odia.

~*~

Hyukjae nunca ha sido realmente hecho para esperar, y es una experiencia novedosa, este picor de anticipación. Sin embargo, deduce que si se tratara de una situación más grave que si se encontrara con un Zinnia, como esperar a que un ser querido salga de la sala de operaciones, a Hyukjae no le gustaría mucho este sentimiento.

Tiene tiempo para observar que el papel tapiz, con el estampado de libélula, no es azul como piensa primero, sino un color verde azulado que casi bordea al turquesa. También tiene tiempo para agarrar las esterillas de tatami, un pasatiempo secreto que sus entrenadores de etiqueta siempre han tratado como un vicio. Pero es interesante lo que puede encontrar escondido allí, perdido entre las pajas por un error humano: una horquilla, una moneda, un pedazo de plástico que parece que podría haber pertenecido a un juguete.

Ha acumulado una gran colección cuando una doncella llama a la puerta, pidiendo disculpas por hacerle esperar. Guarda su colección de premios en su bolsillo y le sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando la Zinnia abre la puerta con una mano elegante, no hay señales del infantil Hyukjae, solo el orgulloso rostro de un príncipe.

Se intercambian los lugares comunes. Saludos, el intercambio de nombres. El Zinnia se presenta a sí mismo como  _Renge_ , confirmando las sospechas de Hyukjae, y él a su vez se presenta como Eunhyuk, y por la expresión de  _Renge_ , puede decir que  _Renge_  sabe que ambos no estaban usando sus nombres reales.

Hay un silencio incómodo a partir del cual Hyukjae se siente asfixiado. De alguna manera, para un Zinnia de primera categoría cuya conocimiento es el entretenimiento, ciertamente no está haciendo que Hyukjae se sienta bienvenido.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de tratar de retorcerse discretamente, Hyukjae abre la boca para hablar justo cuando el Zinnia hace lo mismo.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

—¿Qué desea hacer conmigo, señor?

—¿Eh? —ambos dicen al mismo tiempo. Luego hay una pausa cuando Renge se da la vuelta por la vergüenza de hacer un sonido tan poco elegante, y Hyukjae se queda parpadeando al ver cómo sus preguntas, aunque similares, tenían grandes diferencias de significado.

—No... deseo hacerte nada... —Hyukjae dice después de una pausa y torpeza. La declaración hace que  _Renge_  se gire y lo enfrente con una mirada que hace que Hyukjae se apresure en la siguiente parte de su oración—. Pero no me importa hacer algo  _contigo_.

Hay un silencio ensordecedor en el que Hyukjae jura que él podría oír hasta aquí a los grillos cantando en el claro del sauce diez veces más lejos de aquí.

—...¿Hay una diferencia? —hay un tono escéptico en la voz de Donghae y Hyukjae puede ver en los ojos de  _Renge_  que tiene a Hyukjae como un demonio y está pensando en algo mucho más importante que lo que Hyukjae quería decir.

—¡No! ¡No! —Hyukjae se sonrojó, casi cayendo de sorpresa y vergüenza—. ¡No quise decir  _ese_  tipo de  _algo_! Quise decir como... ¡ir al cine! ¡O jugar algunos juegos! O...

—¿Atrayéndome en una falsa sensación de seguridad antes de actuar?

—Si... ¿qué? ¡No! —Hyukjae mira desconcertado a  _Renge_. Se pregunta cómo este Zinnia se ha convertido en el Tayuu de la casa comportándose así. Luego ve un rayo de diversión en el ojo de Zinnia y tiene que admitir que el espíritu detrás de este tipo de comportamiento fue lo que hizo que Hyukjae decidiera gastar una buena cantidad de dinero en Renge en primer lugar.

Hyukjae se calma, tomando algunas respiraciones profundas antes de encogerse de hombros. —Bueno... si estás tan seguro de que voy a hacerte algo, entonces supongo que mi dinero se perderá por esta noche.

Hyukjae parece centrar su atención en el tatami, pero en secreto, mira a  _Renge_ , quien parece sorprendido por la declaración. Oculta una sonrisa ante la expresión de confusión cuando pasan los minutos y  _Renge_  se da cuenta de que Hyukjae habla en serio. Finalmente, como si no pudiera soportarlo más,  _Renge_  abre la boca para preguntar. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno... obviamente, tú y yo tenemos diferentes ideas de lo que implica el entretenimiento. Y solo parece que estás interesado en tu tipo... en el que definitivamente no participaré —Hyukjae levanta la vista con una pequeña sonrisa—. Así que tendré que divertirme en su lugar.

Ahora es el turno de Hyukjae de divertirse cuando el Zinnia se irrita por la implicación. — _No_  solo estoy interesado en... ese tipo de  _entretenimiento_...

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué parece que tienes la intención de que lo haga contigo? —Hyukjae levanta una ceja y observa el rubor de  _Renge_.

—YO NO... — _Renge_  se da cuenta de que su voz ha subido de tono y tose, calmándose de nuevo—.  _No_  tengo la intención de que hagas  _eso_  conmigo. Es solo que todos los clientes que he tenido parecen tener esa prioridad en mente.

Hyukjae mira a Renge sin comprender. —¿Cada cliente?

Hay un rodar de ojos y luego un cabeceo.

—Pero seguramente... —Hyukjae se toma un momento para formular adecuadamente su oración—... ¿debe haber uno o dos que solo desean conversación y compañía?

 _Renge_  se sorprende de la ingenuidad del hombre, y luego se da cuenta de que es probable que ha estado encerrado dentro del palacio, con los ojos protegidos de las cosas que la sociedad superior considera inapropiadas. —Tal vez para un Zinnia de rango inferior — _Renge_  responde con paciencia—. Pero en la situación de un Tayuu como yo... bueno, cuando paga tanto por algo, bien podría hacer un uso completo. Solo está haciendo un buen uso de su dinero.

—Entonces... ¿la última vez que saliste a ver una película fue...?

—...No lo sé... — _Renge_  confiesa sinceramente—. Ha sido un tiempo sin duda.

Hyukjae permanece en silencio por un tiempo, pero es un silencio reflexivo. Una vez que termina, mira hacia arriba con un brillo en sus ojos mientras se levanta y agarra sin ceremonias la mano de  _Renge_. —Bueno, entonces está resuelto!

 _Renge_  casi se tropieza cuando prácticamente es arrastrado por el pasillo, y ambos asustan a todos los que pasan. —¡Oye! ¡Espere! ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

—¡A ver películas, por supuesto! —Hyukjae responde con un tono alegre y están a la intemperie en poco tiempo,  _Renge_  apenas tiene tiempo para agarrar su abrigo cuando salen corriendo.

Aturdido,  _Renge_  deja que el príncipe lo arrastre sin protestar durante unos minutos. ¿Que era  _esto_? ¿Por qué el príncipe lo llevaba al cine?  _Renge_  no era un Zinnia barato, y si Mama-san hubiera elegido la oferta del Príncipe más por el prestigio que por el dinero, aún habría sido una suma bonita, conociendo la nobleza y su orgullo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba dejando todo eso por algo tan simple y perder tiempo con una película?

Dándose la vuelta, Hyukjae ve la mirada escandalizada en la cara de  _Renge_  y se ríe. —¿Por qué? Preocupado, ¿te haré algo en la oscuridad del teatro? No te preocupes, no soy tan vulgar. Prometo que no te tocaré en absoluto.

 _Renge_  se alegra de la suposición, pero antes de que pueda reprender, Hyukjae ya se ha dado vuelta y tira de  _Renge_  aún más rápido por la calle. Tan rápido que las luces y las vistas con las que creció  _Renge_  se vuelven borrosas, y todo lo que puede ver es esa figura fuerte y ágil con el cabello dorado que lo guía.

~*~

La película es buena, una película segura para familias y niños. No se muestra dentro del mundo flotante, lo que significa que Eunhyuk tiene que sacar de contrabando a  _Renge_  para poder verlo, un  _Renge_  está agradecido de salir de ese distrito asfixiado durante al menos un tiempo, incluso si eso significaba que lo buscarían a tientas en la oscuridad.

Pero para sorpresa de  _Renge_ , Eunhyuk es un hombre de palabra. Mantiene sus manos quietas y la única vez que toca a  _Renge_  es cuando se acerca a las bebidas y roza accidentalmente la mano del Zinnia. Incluso entonces, se disculpa y  _Renge_  no puede realmente concentrarse en la película después de eso.

Después de que termina, se toman su tiempo para caminar de regreso. Y a través de su paseo, hablan de cosas simples, haciendo preguntas simples. Es aquí donde  _Renge_  descubre que el color favorito de Eunhyuk es el azul, al igual que el suyo. Y que ambos disfrutan mirando al cielo nocturno, mirando las estrellas.

Por alguna razón,  _Renge_  deja escapar su creencia en los extraterrestres, y para su sorpresa, Eunhyuk lo involucra en una discusión inteligente sobre la vida especulada que existe. Cuando  _Renge_  se da cuenta de que la conversación ha pasado de eso a impuestos, a flores, a derechos humanos, a comida, a arte, a literatura, a juegos, a qué tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo, están de vuelta en el mundo flotante en la puerta del establecimiento Zinnia para el que trabaja  _Renge_. Y de repente desea por primera vez que la noche pueda ser más larga.

Eunhyuk es educado hasta el punto de cautivar a  _Renge_ , interpretando el papel del perfecto caballero, y haciendo que  _Renge_  se sienta demasiado como una delicada dama. Hay una pausa y, como se avergüenza por preguntar, Eunhyuk se pasa una mano por el cabello dorado. —Uh... Lo siento si esto es presuntuoso de mi parte... pero ¿te importaría si vuelvo y te veo otra vez la próxima semana? Siempre vengo aquí durante mi tiempo libre en el día del mercado.

 _Renge_  no sabe cómo responder, y todo lo que puede decir es, —Bueno, primero tendrás que ganar la puja...

Una lenta pero insegura sonrisa se arrastra hacia la boca de Eunhyuk, y la toma por un "quizás" tentativo, él asiente, comprendiendo cuando comienza a irse.

De alguna manera, esa mirada atrae el corazón de  _Renge_ , y se encuentra llamando a Eunhyuk. —¡Espere!

Eunhyuk se da vuelta, con una mirada curiosa en su rostro, y  _Renge_  se encuentra casi con ganas de llevar al hombre a la casa a pesar de que el tiempo que el príncipe ha pagado ya ha terminado. Abre la boca para preguntar de todos modos.

Pero por alguna razón, lo que sale de su boca es, —Donghae.

—...¿Qué? —Eunhyuk parpadea, congelado en el lugar mientras mira fijamente la hermosa silueta que hace  _Renge_ , de pie contra la luz de fondo.

—Donghae... ese es mi verdadero nombre.

Y luego, pierde el aliento cuando Eunhyuk se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa brillante...

~*~

—Te ves feliz —es la declaración de Leeteuk cuando ve el suave rubor en las mejillas de Donghae mientras el joven se apresura a regresar a su habitación.

Sorprendido, Donghae mira a Leeteuk con confusión, antes de que solo sacuda su cabeza y se precipite a su habitación como una colegiala avergonzada. Leeteuk lo mira fijamente, Donghae nunca se ha comportado así antes.

Se asoma a la habitación de Donghae y ve al más joven sonriendo a un hermoso peine que tiene el diseño del crisantemo tallado. Y Leeteuk sabe que es un regalo del segundo príncipe porque el crisantemo fue adoptado por la Familia Real como la flor imperial hace al menos un siglo.

—Hyukjae... —oye el susurro de Donghae y vio la sonrisa feliz cuando Donghae trazaba el patrón en el marfil tallado con un toque delicado, y Leeteuk sabe exactamente lo que está viendo.

Esa noche, se pone de rodillas en agradecimiento a Dios por responder a sus oraciones.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Donghae se despierta al día siguiente, los eventos de la noche anterior se sienten exactamente como un sueño. Solo que el peine que Hyukjae le dio es real, tanto que hay marcas en su mano desde donde lo apretó con fuerza mientras dormía.

Donghae pasa a trabajar como de costumbre esa noche, y para entonces, anoche ya se ha convertido en un recuerdo lejano. Pero de alguna manera, cada vez que un cliente lo obliga a hacer algo que no le gusta, la cara de Hyukjae parpadea en su mente y todo se vuelve mucho más fácil.

Durante toda la semana, mantiene el peine dentro de su obi, y cada vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles, su presencia parece darle fuerza, una sonrisa en su rostro y un recuerdo agradable para empujarlo.

Aún así, no espera volver a ver a Hyukjae: las promesas de un cliente no son más que Sakura que florece magníficamente mientras está allí, pero voladoras y no destinadas a durar.

Imagine su sorpresa cuando el día del mercado, sentado aburrido dentro de las jaulas, finamente ve de nuevo esa cabeza rubia.

~*~

—¿Por qué estás aquí de nuevo?

Hyukjae se da vuelta sorprendido por la pregunta que se le hace en el momento en que él y Donghae entran en la habitación preparada. Levanta una ceja que tiene su propia sonrisa especial de diversión. —¿Siempre eres tan grosero con tus clientes?

—... —Donghae sabe que Hyukjae tiene razón, pero incluso sorprendido, su lengua conoce su negocio mejor que su cerebro—. Lo siento... lo intentaré de nuevo. ¿Por qué estás aquí, honorable segundo príncipe de Chousen, mi señor y soberano?

Hyukjae se pone rígido y Donghae observa cómo su rostro parece triste y se aleja. El brillo en sus ojos se atenúa y parece casi como si hubiera estado encerrado detrás de un vidrio translúcido. —...No solo... no...

Sintiéndose culpable aunque no sabe exactamente en qué se equivocaría, Donghae desvía los ojos. —Lo siento... —murmura, y se sorprende de lo fácil que es disculparse, cuando generalmente se escapa de cualquier cosa que pueda doblegar su orgullo.

—No... está bien —Hyukjae sonríe, y después de un momento la chispa está de vuelta, aunque atenuada. Y de alguna manera Donghae sabe que hará todo lo posible durante la noche para recuperarla por completo—. ¡Ven... vamos a jugar juegos de computadora hoy!

—...¿Qué? —los ojos de Donghae se abren en confusión, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, es sacado de la habitación cuando Hyukjae se apresura a pasar junto a él con entusiasmo.

Y Donghae tropieza hasta llegar a la puerta, esta vez ni siquiera logra agarrar su abrigo ni tener tiempo de cambiarse los zapatos. Corre por la calle con las zapatillas de su habitación, corriendo con un hombre eufórico que se comporta como un niño.

Pero cuanto más corre, más equilibrio recupera, y pronto, corre tan rápido como Hyukjae, y si no hubiera sabido el camino, habría sido el líder.

Entonces, Hyukjae gira la cabeza y Donghae ve que el brillo ha vuelto. Y de alguna manera, el corazón del Zinnia se acelera mientras corren juntos al mismo ritmo, de la mano, lejos de las dulces luces del mundo flotante.

~*~

Para el próximo mes, las cosas progresan de la misma manera. Hyukjae pagará una cantidad ridícula en la oferta y sacará a Donghae de lo que Leeteuk ha comenzado a nombrar como "excursiones". Donghae aprende rápido, y pronto cuelga su abrigo y zapatos para salir cerca de la puerta para poder agarrarlos fácilmente al salir. Prefiere no decirle a Mama-san que no prepare la habitación a pesar del desperdicio; de alguna manera, no quiere ver la mirada crítica de Mama-san porque sabe que estaría tentado de golpearla si lo hiciera, benefactora o no.

Siempre hacen cosas aparentemente infantiles que no se ajustan a la posición de Hyukjae, pero sí su persona. Cosas que parecen tan mundanas que tú y yo levantaríamos las cejas, pero no es sorprendente que lo hagan, porque como Hyukjae descubre, Donghae nunca ha volado cometas antes, ni ha jugado con canicas, ni ha ido al Verano Matsuri y realmente comer en lugar de ser solo un accesorio para el brazo de un caprichoso noble

Para Donghae, el resto de los días parecen fusionarse, el Zinnia los atraviesa como rutina. No recuerda sus contenidos, solo desea que pasen más rápido al día del mercado.

Definitivamente no esperes cuchara un golpe en el alféizar de la ventana un día mientras se esté vistiendo después de su baño de la tarde y mientras se da vuelta, ve a Hyukjae guiñándole un ojo.

Debe haber parecido que está a punto de gritar, porque Hyukjae está frente a él en un segundo, poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Donghae y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. —Shh, está bien. Soy solo yo... Quedate en silencio por un momento y te diré lo que está pasando, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae no necesita ninguna explicación realmente, porque en el momento siguiente, escucha el sonido de los pasos y las palabras "príncipe", "escapado" y "encontrar". Saliendo del abrazo de Hyukjae, Donghae lo mira con diversión apenas oculta. —¿Escapaste del palacio?

—Ahora, ahora. ¿Qué pasa con esa incredulidad? —Hyukjae arquea su ceja de esa manera especial—. He estado escapando de mis guardias desde que era un bribón, de no más de cinco años.

—No dije que dudaba de tu habilidad... pero ¿no tienes deberes principescos que atender? —Donghae niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación—. Aunque no lo sabría, soy solo un Zinnia humilde.

—Hmmph —Hyukjae resopla mientras echa un último vistazo a la ventana para asegurarse de que está a salvo, antes de acostarse en el suelo, pareciendo querer tomar una siesta—. Puedes ser un Zinnia, pero ciertamente no eres "humilde"

—Entonces... ¿Qué trae al segundo príncipe a mi habitación mientras estoy medio vestido? —pregunta Donghae mientras dirige su atención hacia la percha de la que colgaba su túnica interior.

Con la oración, Hyukjae finalmente parece darse cuenta de que Dongha está con el pecho descubierto. Se pregunta por qué no se dio cuenta antes y especula que es porque Donghae no parece molestarle. Hyukjae, sin embargo, no tiene las mismas inhibiciones y su rostro se sonroja. —¡Oh! Er... Continúa.

Divertido, Donghae no puede evitar burlarse más de Hyukjae mientras se desliza la delgada pieza de seda. —¿Por qué estás tan avergonzado? Ambos  _somos_  hombres, ¿no es así?

Hyukjae traga y se da la vuelta, se digna a responder.

El siguiente comentario de Donghae es inocente y está diseñado para poner a Hyukjae en un tono más oscuro de rojo. —Bueno, entonces tienes suerte... —y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hyukjae, continúa—. Que no soy alguien que usa primero la ropa superior.

Hyukjae deja escapar un sonido similar al de un gato que pasa por una trituradora y Donghae finalmente cede, atando la cinta interior antes de sentarse cómodamente junto a Hyukjae. —Dejando de lado el ingenio, no has respondido mi pregunta: ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—¿No puedo venir a visitarte? —responde Hyukjae vagamente, con los ojos parpadeando mientras toma el sol como un gato.

—No es día del mercado —Donghae responde igual de simple. Sabe que a pesar de que su reputación dice lo contrario, Hyukjae no es tan vago, irresponsable e irrespetuoso de las reglas del palacio como la gente cree que es.

—... —Hyukjae suspira, sabiendo que Donghae no lo dejará descansar hasta que se lo diga—. Las cosas son... irritables... entre nuestro país y Xing ahora. Sin embargo, mi hermano está ocupado con los occidentales, y no tengo más remedio que ayudarlo a suavizar el conflicto.

—¿Las cosas no van bien? —adivina Donghae por el tono de Hyukjae. Además de los círculos oscuros y cansados bajo los ojos del príncipe que habrían pasado desapercibidos si Donghae no hubiera tenido esa cara en sus sueños durante el mes pasado.

Hyukjae hace un sonido que Donghae da por un sí, y con una risita triste, Donghae se mueve, sentándose mientras mueve a Hyukjae a su regazo. El príncipe abre los ojos inquisitivamente hasta que Donghae los cierra completamente, y Hyukjae no tiene más remedio que cerrarlos nuevamente.

Segundos después, le responden no con palabras, sino con manos fuertes pero gentiles que le quitan el cansancio de la sien.

—Duerme —Donghae ordena simplemente, y a pesar de ser un miembro de la realeza que no está obligado a obedecer la palabra de un plebeyo, Hyukjae lo hace.

Ese día, Donghae se entera de que incluso los príncipes roncan mientras duermen y dejan que sus labios susurren libre sus problemas durante el día.

~*~

—¿Realmente deberías venir tanto? —Donghae le pregunta a Hyukjae un día.

Hyukjae abre un ojo de su supuesta siesta con sorpresa. —¿Por qué...? ¿No te gusta que venga?

—¡Sí! —Donghae tranquiliza de inmediato, colocando una mano en el hombro de Hyukjae suavemente antes de continuar—. Es solo que... ¿es prudente que el segundo príncipe desperdicie gran parte de los recursos de nuestro país en visitar a un Zinnia todas las semanas? — _Y ni siquiera hace mucho cuando lo hace..._

Hyukjae levanta una mano y la aprieta fuertemente sobre la que Donghae tiene en su hombro. —Nunca pensaría que visitarte sería un desperdicio, pero entiendo tu punto. La verdad es que todo este dinero está presupuestado para mi asignación, y si no lo uso, solo estaría acumulando polvo en el tesoro. Al menos, de esta manera, el dinero está de vuelta en el flujo circular y dando ingresos a más personas.

Donghae entiende la economía detrás de la racionalización de Hyukjae, pero terco, continúa. —Pero incluso si argumenta de esa manera, ¿no debería usar ese dinero para hacer más... cosas caritativas? No sabe a dónde va el dinero en el flujo circular, y lo más probable es que al final solo beneficie a los ricos. Pero si dona ese dinero a... digamos... los orfanatos, entonces sabrá que al menos definitivamente beneficiará a alguien que lo necesita al menos.

Hyukjae mira a Donghae por un momento, antes de sentarse e inclinar la cara de Donghae hacia arriba para poder mirar a los ojos ámbar ardiente del hombre. Donghae se retuerce bajo su mirada cómplice, y sin ningún estimulante significativo, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas. —Hyuk...

—¿Qué provocó todo esto? —Hyukjae se adelanta, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Y cuando Donghae solo desvía los ojos, Hyukjae sabe que acertó—. Pasaste ayer por el orfanato, ¿no?

Donghae no sabe qué responder a eso, y cambia rápidamente el tema. Hyukjae sonríe y parece que quiere agregar más, pero al final cumple con los deseos de Donghae, y la conversación pasa a algo más mundano.

Al día siguiente, Donghae se entera de un donante anónimo que ha prometido una sorprendente suma de dinero para renovar el orfanato de la ciudad y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

~*~

Es el día del Templo cuando Leeteuk lo despierta antes de que el gallo cante. Parpadeando con cansancio, Donghae mira al mayor un rato antes de que la comprensión llegué a la mirada de disculpa que Leeteuk tiene.

La cara de Donghae cae: con toda la felicidad que Hyukjae trajo consigo, Donghae había bajado la guardia y se había olvidado de las necesidades desagradables del mundo flotante.

—¿Qué es esta vez? —pregunta Donghae, su voz temblorosa de sueño y ansiedad.

—Pruebas —Leeteuk traga ante el repentino aumento del pánico de miedo en la cara de Donghae y se disculpa por algo más allá de su control—. Lo siento...

Donghae suspira y levanta la mano para ahuecar la mejilla de su Hyung con una suave sonrisa. —Tú, de todas las personas, no debería disculparte —se quita las mantas y vuelve a colocar la faja alrededor de su cintura para que esté más presentable. Poniéndose de pie, le da a Leeteuk una sonrisa tranquilizadora a pesar de que debería ser del otro lado.

Leeteuk mira hacia arriba con una expresión de preocupación en sus únicos ojos, lo que hace que Donghae dirija sus ojos al techo con exasperación. —No te preocupes, estará bien. Todavía estoy en mi mejor momento después de todo.

—Hae... —Leeteuk frunce el ceño con desaprobación y Donghae piensa que esto se parece más como su mandona, mamá gallina Hyung.

—Soy el favorito del segundo príncipe, ¿recuerdas? No creo que todavía mamá-san esté cansada del prestigio que quiera deshacerse de mí —Donghae dice con una sonrisa fugaz mientras sale de la habitación, arrojando confianza que no siente.

~*~

Sin embargo, no es broma, el contenido de la conversación de Donghae y Leeteuk. La realidad es lo que es, una práctica que es económica y prácticamente sólida, pero dura y bárbara para aquellos a quienes concierne.

Lo que es, es una rutina simple: cada mes, un Zinnia tiene que tomar al menos un trabajo diario, uno diferente y generalmente menos placentero que incluso las actividades que realizaba por la noche. Los realmente afortunados modelan o filman anuncios. Algunas tareas domésticas, como adornar una tienda como personal durante un día, o la entrega puerta a puerta de correo "especial". La mayoría son sujetos humanos para probar cosas nuevas: alimentos, bebidas, equipos médicos...

Drogas

Sin embargo, más que esto es el cálculo frío detrás de esta práctica.

En un lado más inocente, esto está destinado a ayudar a un establecimiento Zinnia en quiebra a superar los tiempos difíciles. Los trabajos diurnos, especialmente los de prueba, tendían a pagar bien por los servicios, a veces incluso más que los clientes nocturnos.

Pagan aún más si el Zinnia que se prueba está gravemente herido o muere en el proceso. Cuanto más prominentes sean las compañías de seguros que respaldan la prueba, mejor será la compensación.

Esto es lo que aprovechan los propietarios de los establecimientos Zinnia. Si un Zinnia no proporciona el establecimiento, o llega al final de su mejor momento, demuestra ser más una carga que un activo; entonces los propietarios tienden a hacer uso de estos trabajos diarios para obtener una última compensación del Zinnia.

Es raro que un Zinnia sometido a este tratamiento salga vivo. Incluso más raro de lo que él o ella sale ileso.

Y es lo que Leeteuk desaprobó cuando Donghae se burló de eso. Incluso si Donghae era el Tayuu de la casa, incluso si él estaba haciendo una cantidad récord para el establecimiento, incluso si era poco probable que Mama-san quisiera golpear a Donghae, todavía había una posibilidad de que la prueba terminara fatal, incluso si era algo tan inocente como probar un caramelo nuevo.

—Maestro  _Renge_  —una voz lo suficientemente agradable hace que Donghae se distraiga con la forma en que la luz cambia entre las sombras cercanas. Y levanta la vista con una sonrisa forzada. El asistente es pequeño y parece bastante inofensivo, pero el corazón de Donghae late más rápido.

Oculta su ansiedad con una sonrisa educada. —¿Sí?

—Por aquí, si es posible —el asistente hace un gesto hacia la sala de pruebas y mientras Donghae cumple caminando hacia adelante, escuchando con rigidez las instrucciones dadas—. Se le darán dos inyecciones. La primero está llena de virus de gripe estimulado, y debe sentir los efectos nocivos después de cinco minutos. Una vez que surta efecto, inyectaremos un segundo que contendrá la nueva cura que estamos probando.

El asentimiento que da es una mentira: no está preparado para lo que vendrá. Sin embargo, solo puede entrar y hacer lo que dicen. Reza para que salga vivo, pateando y, en el mejor de los casos, completamente bien.

Todavía tiene que saltar piedras en el lago: Hyukjae ha prometido llevarlo el próximo día del mercado.

~*~

La cura funciona. Donghae está libre de la gripe después de tomarla.

Sin embargo, está afectado por la fiebre, vómitos, dolor de estómago. Y se acuesta, miserable en su cama incluso con Leeteuk siendo apartado de sus deberes habituales para cuidarlo.

Después de la décima vez que tiene que inclinarse hacia el cubo para vomitar, no hay nada en su estómago más que aire y ácido. Le arde la boca, el sabor agrio se niega a irse, incluso cuando Leeteuk le da una taza de agua para beber. Tiene un sabor insípido en su boca.

—Odio esto —dice después de la vigésima vez, y Leeteuk solo puede darle una palmada en la espalda, entregándole esa misma taza de agua.

Después de la quincuagésima vez, vacía la taza antes de levantarse cojeando para ir al baño. Rechaza la ambrosía que Leeteuk intenta forzar sobre él. Y Leeteuk suspira, confundiendo la negativa únicamente con el orgullo de Donghae, sin darse cuenta de que esta vez hay algo más detrás.

Días después, Donghae pronto pierde la cuenta de las veces que se inclinó sobre el cubo maltratado y, cuando eso sucede, supone que podría ser peor. Podría haber estado paralizado, mudo, sordo o muerto. Supone que debería estar agradecido.

Pero no lo esta, porque esto significa que tiene que resignarse a estar su día sin Hyukjae, porque no hay forma de que pueda recuperarse para mañana.

~*~

Hay una señal que se ha colocado desde el Día del Arroz en la jaula en la que Donghae generalmente se sienta y que  _Renge_  no estará disponible hasta nuevo aviso debido a circunstancias imprevistas. Hyukjae solo lo ve cuatro días después.

Yesung grita cuando se le mete una suma de dinero aún mayor de lo habitual en su mano y mira a su príncipe que solo responde con un comentario cortante, —Si Donghae no está a la espera de ofertas, solo significa que  _Bara_  tendrá aún más demanda que de costumbre.

Se va, entrando en el establecimiento a pesar de las protestas, silenciándolos fácilmente con una moneda de oro presionada en cada mano. Yesung observa y está a punto de perseguirlo cuando se da cuenta de lo que su príncipe dijo es verdad y se apresura a ir al área de licitación para  _Bara_.

Mirando todo esto está el silencioso Kangin, y su rostro es ilegible mientras dirige sus ojos al piso de arriba y a la silueta proyectada en el papel de arroz que parece mirarlo antes de que se aleje rápidamente.

Kangin suspira y se apresura hacia la oscuridad donde los asaltantes imaginarios acechan al príncipe.

~*~

Es a la mañana siguiente, y Donghae abre los ojos para encontrar la mayor sorpresa de su vida mirándolo.

—¡Hyuk... urp! —trata de levantarse y lo lamenta, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor antes de derramar sus tripas sobre el tatami. Alguien empuja el cubo que ha estado usando frente a él y acepta con agradecimiento. Es solo después de que se limpia la boca con la manga sucia que se congela, dándose cuenta de que solo puede haber una persona que empujó el cubo donde está.

—¿Q-qué...? —pregunta asombrado, demasiado cansado para formar preguntas completas—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?

Hyukjae levanta una ceja y se da vuelta para meter una tela en su cuenco de agua fría mientras responde. —Supongo que está preguntando: "Que estoy haciendo aquí", "Cómo llegué aquí sin que el propietario se quejara" y "Por qué estoy aquí".

No espera la confirmación de Donghae antes de que continúe. —Bueno, comencemos con lo más difícil: cómo llegué aquí. Bueno, fue bastante complicado. Primero irrumpí en mi camino usando el método de la moneda, antes de que el propietario me frustrara justo afuera de su puerta. Eso se solucionó fácilmente por el método de la nota. El más difícil de tratar fue el hombre que te estaba cuidando. Tenía que escribir una promesa en sangre de que te cuidaría adecuadamente, y si murieras, mi vida también se perdería.

Donghae habría respondido, pero su estómago se revolvió de nuevo, y vómito en el cubo, Hyukjae apresuradamente le frota la espalda mientras continúa respondiendo.

—Lo que estoy haciendo aquí es otra pregunta fácil de explicar —Hyukjae habla, y Donghae se da cuenta de que es una distracción, aunque sea cuestionable para él o para el príncipe—. Estás enfermo. Te estoy cuidando.

Donghae se limpia la boca cuando terminó, y con una sonrisa irónica continúa al montón de palabras de Hyukjae. —Y por qué estás aquí se supone que es el más fácil de todos, ¿eh? Es para burlarte de mí mientras tú "cuidas" de mí... ¿no?

Para sorpresa de Donghae, la expresión de Hyukjae se vuelve seria cuando sacude la cabeza. —Me tomas por lo más malo de lo que realmente soy...

—Entonces... ¿por qué? —para Donghae no puede ver otra razón que esa. Hyukjae es amable, pero Donghae nunca piensa que la atracción que siente por el príncipe no es otra cosa. Sabe que ningún hombre con el poder de Hyukjae podría tener el mismo autocontrol que muestra Hyukjae a menos que no esté interesado.

Hyukjae sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante, y luego Donghae se da cuenta de que no  _sabe_  nada en absoluto.

El beso es suave y gentil. Nada de lo que ha recibido antes coincide con él. Y se da cuenta de que se equivocó al entender que su visión del mundo es tan desigual en la dirección como la de Hyukjae, solo hacia lo contrario.

Es placentero, pero Donghae no tiene mente para darse cuenta de que su escala del mundo se ha vuelto más equilibrada, y que Hyukjae es suficiente para contrarrestar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que ha tenido en este cruel mundo. También le preocupa que la bilis en su garganta se eleve y arruine todo.

Entonces Hyukjae hace algo con su lengua, y Donghae se da cuenta de que ya no tiene la capacidad de darse cuenta.

Afuera, Leeteuk golpea a tres criadas en la cabeza, reprendiéndolas por espiar. Pero cuando se escapan, se asoma y se ríe de lo que ve.

Aparentemente, el príncipe no es tan inocente como todos ellos habían pensado inicialmente.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ya casi es el día de mercado. Y Donghae espera con anticipación por ese día por venir. Ha estado haciendo las solicitudes, comportándose para que Mama-san no pueda amenazarlo, para que Mama-san acepte la oferta de Hyukjae, y puedan pasar esas preciosas horas juntos.

Es un ritual con sus actividades: elogiarlos, conquistarlos un poco, gimiendo cuando lo quieren, gritar cuando lo quieren. Pero nadie parece darse cuenta del comportamiento distraído de Donghae, o al menos no hubo quejas. Pero, de nuevo, Mama-san ha tenido cuidado de no permitir que el mismo cliente tenga a Donghae dos días seguidos, y no más de tres veces; después de eso, sus nombres se colocarán en la lista negra, por lo que ellos no tendrían que ser demasiado conocedor de los gestos de Donghae.

Mama-san siempre es muy astuta cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas.

Llega el día, y Donghae apenas puede ocultar su emoción. Ayudando a Donghae a vestirse esa noche, Leeteuk trata de calmarlo con una sonrisa divertida, diciendo que aunque Hyukjae ha visto a Donghae muchas veces, aún debe tener cuidado de no aparecer frente al príncipe con manchas de maquillaje en todas partes. Y lo haría, prometió Leeteuk, la forma en que Donghae está prácticamente vibrando en su asiento.

Mortificado ante la idea de aparecer frente a Hyukjae con menos de lo mejor, Donghae se obliga a quedarse quieto, permitiendo que Leeteuk lo ayude a maquillarse en paz.

Normalmente solo se sienta tranquilo en la jaula, pero sus ojos se mueven rápidamente, buscando ese mechón de fino cabello rubio entre el negro, y  _Bara_  le lanza una mirada divertida, sabiendo a quién está buscando Donghae.

Entonces es el turno de Donghae de reírse de  _Bara_ , porque alguien llama la atención de la multitud. Y Donghae ve que la cara de  _Bara_  se desilusiona cuando no resulta ser la rosa blanca que busca.

 _Bara_  le da a Donghae una mirada traviesa mientras el loto levanta su manga elegantemente como para toser o estornudar, pero en realidad esconde una sonrisa muy poco Renge.

Pero lentamente, a medida que pasa el tiempo, la emoción y la anticipación que los mantienes a ambos disminuye lentamente, y la preocupación se hace cargo. El tiempo de la subasta casi ha terminado y ni Hyukjae ni Yesung han aparecido todavía.

Donghae y  _Bara_  intercambian miradas preocupadas, y Donghae intenta asegurarse de que Hyukjae está llegando tarde.

Pero luego se cierra la subasta, y todavía no hay señales de Hyukjae o Yesung. Y Donghae tiene que contentarse con la fe de que Hyukjae no está aquí porque no puede estar.

Esa noche, Donghae acude a un hombre flaco, recientemente rico, que no sabe la mitad de lo que está haciendo. Donghae tiene que liderar y engatusarlo la mitad del tiempo y el proceso lo enferma.

A mitad de camino, sacando su boca del pene del hombre, de repente se da cuenta de que ya no puede hacer esto.

Sale corriendo de la habitación, poniéndose las prendas en el camino y vuelve corriendo a la suya.

Se encierra, negándose a salir, mientras Leeteuk y algunos otros vienen y golpean su puerta. Esto es hasta que Mama-san escucha lo que sucede, y en un estado de ánimo atronador les dice a todos que dejen a Donghae solo y atiendan al cliente rechazado.

Ella trataría con Donghae cuando sea el momento adecuado.

~*~

Mamá-san amenaza con derribar la puerta de Donghae si no sale pronto, y sabe que ella lo hará. Y más bien le gusta su puerta donde estaba, y así, de mala gana, sale de su habitación. Realmente no hace mucha diferencia, excepto que de esta manera, Donghae al menos podría retener parte de su orgullo.

Ella le pide que la siga y él lo hace, altivamente. Caminan hacia la sala principal, donde ya se ha reunido una multitud, algunos preocupados, otros con curiosidad y otros con anticipación.

Se detienen, y Mama-san se da vuelta, mirando a Donghae con el ceño disgustado.

—Sosténganlo —la voz de Mama-san es casi sin tono en sus órdenes, y la gente alrededor duda un momento antes de seguir su orden, ya sea que realmente quieran o no. No es bueno oponerse a Mama-san en tal circunstancia.

Donghae logra sacudirse a los dos primeros, pero luego un tercero logra golpearlo en el estómago y un cuarto aprovecha su momentánea dificultad para respirar para inmovilizarlo. Más agarres y pronto, Donghae no puede moverse, retenido por una maraña de extremidades y cuerpos agitados.

—Donghae, Donghae, Donghae. ¿Por qué persistes en ser difícil? —hay una decepción en la voz de Mama-san, y hace que el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Donghae se erice. Sabe lo que vendrá después, y se pregunta por un momento por qué había regresado aquí en lugar de huir lejos.

Oh cierto. Porque de todos modos no sirve de nada...

—Me gusta tu política de "no ambrosía"... —Mama-san suspira mientras mete la mano en su bolsa y saca la dulce droga, la pasa entre su índice y su pulgar—. Pero cuando estás así... no tengo otra opción. No podemos hacer que molestes a los clientes después de todo.

Entonces ella agarró la nariz de Donghae hasta que él abre la boca para respirar, metiendo la droga. Ella coloca una mano sobre la boca y la nariz de Donghae, empujando, obligando a Donghae a tragar la droga. Ella le indica al resto que no se mueva, esperando una lucha.

Y Donghae lucha, pero es solo una lucha simbólica, menos violenta que ninguna de las veces anteriores. De alguna manera, hoy, parece que no puede reunir la fuerza para realmente intentar liberarse.

Lo retienen allí hasta que no tiene más remedio que dejar que la ambrosía baje por su garganta. Hasta que deja de luchar, y la rebelión en sus ojos se convierte en un vacío vidrioso. Es solo entonces que Mama-san da la señal para que todos lo dejen ir, y Donghae cae fríamente al piso y parece completamente feliz por eso.

Mama-san inclina la cabeza de Donghae hacia arriba y mira esos ojos aturdidos. Donghae le sonríe ampliamente y ella lo acaricia, recibiendo un ronroneo profundo a cambio.

Ella lo mira un poco más antes de soltarlo, sabiendo que Donghae no lo está fingiendo. El chico es demasiado orgulloso incluso para tal cosa. Curvando un dedo a una de las criadas de la casa, ella le ordena. —Ve a llamar al señor Zen. Estará encantado de escuchar que Donghae está con la ambrosía esta noche.

~*~

Hyukjae tararea alegremente mientras camina por la calle. Tiene una bolsa de plástico transparente llena de agua fresca y un hermoso par de pececitos nadando en el interior: es un regalo para Donghae. Un regalo de disculpa por no haber podido llegar a su cita de ayer.

Ha habido algunos problemas con la embajada de Xing, y Siwon había enviado a Hyukjae para ocuparse de eso, ya que el príncipe heredero estaba ocupado entreteniendo a esos malditos occidentales.

A Hyukjae generalmente no le hubiera importado ya que Siwon rara vez le dejaba tal trabajo, pero esta vez, solo estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso de que podría tomar su licencia habitual para el día siguiente. Y Siwon lo había permitido, razón por la cual Hyukjae ahora está viendo en su mente cómo darle los pececitos a Donghae.

Desde atrás alguien lo golpea, y Hyukjae se da vuelta para ver a un Yesung jadeante mirándolo. —¡Yah! Sé que estás emocionado, pero no hay necesidad de hacer que tus pobres guardias te persigan... También quería comprar algo para Ryeowook...

—¿Ryeowook? —Hyukjae parpadea, el nombre no le es familiar.

—Ah...  _Bara_... Ryeowook es su verdadero nombre —Yesung explica y Hyukjae parpadea.

—Ah —Hyukjae deja escapar un ruido de comprensión y es divertido por la lenta transición de Yesung a un tomate—. La rosa blanca... Ryeowook, ¿eh? Ya veo...

Hyukjae se ríe cuando Yesung se convierte en una raíz de remolacha y estalla. Siendo el charlatán que es, Yesung comienza a decir cada cosa que hizo con Ryeowook desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Todo, desde llevar al chico al cine, jugar videojuegos en una sala de juegos juntos, sacar a Ryeowook del mundo flotante una vez y su primer beso.

Es más interesante que la mayoría de las cosas, pero Hyukjae realmente no está prestando atención. Está demasiado ocupado mirando a los pececitos que ha comprado, imaginando la sonrisa en la cara de Donghae cuando los veas. A Donghae le gustaría, estaba seguro. Y Hyukjae se burlaría de este gusto basado en la afinidad de las criaturas marinas por su nombre.

—Fue realmente incómodo después de eso, y en la próxima reunión nos sentamos, y me volví loco hablando de cosas que no tenían sentido, pero luego todo volvió a estar bien después de que fuimos al parque, perseguimos a las ardillas, bueno, lo hice. Ryeowook simplemente se sentó allí y... ¿Qué demonios?

Hyukjae parpadea, registrando las últimas palabras, y se detiene cuando se da cuenta que Yesung vio algo. —¿Yesung? ¿Qué pasa?

Y luego, con sus ojos siguiendo la línea de visión de Yesung, él también ve lo que está mal.

—¿D-Donghae...? —el nombre se escapa de la boca de Hyukjae mientras se tambalea hacia adelante para verlo mejor. La persona sentada donde Donghae generalmente se sienta se parece a él, pero ciertamente no actúa como él.

Por un lado, Donghae generalmente se sienta con la espalda recta durante el tiempo de subasta: este Donghae se encorva y se acuesta en el suelo, con la cabeza colgando seductoramente. Donghae generalmente se mantiene en silencio: este Donghae llama a la multitud que se reúne frente a él, instándolos a acercarse. Donghae por lo general está alerta y despierto, sus ojos brillantes e inteligentes: los ojos de este Donghae están oscuros y vidriosos.

Es obvio que este Donghae ha tomado ambrosía... pero eso no lo haría Donghae, ¿verdad?

Una parte de él espera que ese no sea Donghae, sino alguien que se parezca. Y por un momento, su mente lo cree, impulsado por su corazón. Donghae le había dicho que nunca tomaría la ambrosía de su propia elección... ¿verdad?

—Oh, mi... ¿no eres ese cliente que sigue regresando por el Maestro  _Renge_? —una voz femenina saca a Hyukjae de sus pensamientos, y aleja sus ojos del comportamiento horrible que esta mostrando ese Donghae que no es Donghae—. ¿No sueles venir el día del mercado? Oh querido... el Maestro  _Renge_  no sabía que vendrías hoy, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —pregunta, volviéndose hacia la chica que ha hablado. Es una sirvienta del establecimiento: Hyukjae la ha visto antes. ¿Jessica? ¿Cree? Ella se le presentó una vez que estaba esperando a Donghae...

—Bueno, quiero decir, si hubiera sabido que vendría hoy, el Maestro  _Renge_  no habría tomado la ambrosía como lo hace los días que sabe que vendrás —Jessica deja que la implicación de sus palabras se hunda antes de continuar—... Vaya. He dicho demasiado, ¿no?

Hyukjae ignora el resto de sus disculpas, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras mira a Donghae coquetear descaradamente con la multitud. No sabe qué pensar ahora, y su mano se aferra a la bolsa que contiene a los pececitos.

Yesung abre la boca, preocupado, pero sus palabras son detenidas por una mano levantada, y la sensación de que si dice algo, su cabeza terminaría en algún lugar oscuros y atascada en un lugar desconocido.

Hyukjae no hace nada excepto mirar por los próximos momentos.

Mira como termina la oferta, y Donghae aplaude frívolamente como felicitando, sin embargo, a quién ganó. Mira a un caballero adinerado e inteligente con cabello canoso que sube a la jaula y que Mama-san abre. Mira como Donghae es levantado y llevado lejos.

Observa cómo Donghae se acurruca en el abrazo del caballero, incluso mientras los guardaespaldas musculosos despejan el camino, gritando a la gente que deje pasar al "Sr. Zen".

Hay un chapoteo cuando la bolsa que Hyukjae sostiene cae al suelo. Y sorprendido, Yesung tarda un tiempo en reaccionar cuando Hyukjae comienza a seguirlos. Está a punto de ir tras su príncipe, pero luego escucha una llamada para las últimas ofertas de  _Bara_  y se congela, dividido entre su amor y su deber.

Una mano lo empuja hacia las jaulas y él grita, dándose la vuelta con los ojos como plato cuando ve que es Kangin.

—Ve —el otro guardia dice en voz baja—. Me ocuparé del príncipe. Ve y consigue a tu amor.

Yesung se mordió el labio antes de asentir y chocar contra la multitud, gritando para hacer una oferta. Kangin, cumpliendo su palabra, comienza a caminar en la dirección en que Hyukjae salió corriendo. Ha perdido de vista al príncipe, pero eso es de poca importancia. Tiene que encontrar a Hyukjae sin importar qué.

Olvidados, los dos pececitos se tambalean en el suelo, jadeando mientras son estrangulados lentamente por el aire.

~*~

—Nunca antes había visto a un Zinnia con una alta dosis de ambrosía —uno de los guardaespaldas del Sr. Zen comenta mientras conducen a Donghae por una de las calles más elegantes y menos concurridas del mundo flotante.

—Sí, la mayoría de los Zinnia toman tanto la ambrosía que, después de un tiempo, su cuerpo acumula resistencia —el Sr. Zen sonríe, pasando una mano amorosa por la mejilla de Donghae y recibiendo a cambio un feliz maullido—. Pero Renge rara vez lo toma, no tiene esa resistencia... y cuando lo hace, su efecto es maravilloso en él.

Donghae tropieza con una piedra en el suelo, pero sonríe alegremente, aferrándose a la tela de la chaqueta del señor Zen. Detrás de una pared, las manos de Hyukjae se aprietan aún más en sus puños: el Donghae que conoce nunca habría hecho algo así. Algo no tiene sentido en la cabeza de Hyukjae, pero la ira justa se acurruca en su estómago e impide que su cerebro sea lógico.

—¿Por qué lo tomó hoy? —otro guardia hace la pregunta que está en la mente de Hyukjae.

—No lo hizo —el Sr. Zen responde a la confusión de todos los que escuchan—. Mama-san del establecimiento probablemente lo obligó a... Este chico es una pequeña cosa luchadora normalmente, pero demasiado luchador no es bueno en este comercio. Probablemente hizo un berrinche o algo así, así que cuando eso sucede, es hora de la ambrosía... y siempre vengo feliz cuando Mama-san me informa de eso.

La ira justa es estrangulada por la repentina falta de control, y el horror se acurruca en su lugar. Ahora sabe lo que está mal: la chica le había dicho que Donghae tomaba la ambrosía todos los días que no estaba allí. Sin embargo, el Sr. Zen dijo que Donghae rara vez lo tomaba. Recuerda ahora, un momento en que le preguntó a Donghae sobre las miradas envidiosa que a veces recibía el Zinnia mientras caminaban por los pasillos del establecimiento. Donghae solo sonríe y se encoge de hombros, pero Hyukjae se da cuenta de que son los celos de ver ricas sedas y joyas sin saber el precio pagado por usarlas.

—Ya ven... —el Sr. Zen saca una bola redonda de droga de color llamativo de la bolsa de Donghae y la mete en la boca inocente de Zinnia—. Incluso cuando es así, no toma la ambrosía él mismo... siempre tienes que dársela. Creo que no está acostumbrado a tomarla él mismo, así que no lo hace cuando está en este estado.

—¿Estás seguro de que deberías darle tanto? —pregunta un guardaespaldas, una mujer, que explica los resoplidos y comentarios despectivos que aseguran después de la pregunta—. Apenas puede caminar.

Pero el Sr. Zen responde, sonriéndole a la mujer de una manera que sugiere que ella no era  _solo_  un guardaespaldas. —Oh... sí... —la mano alrededor de la cintura de Donghae se tensa cruelmente, pero Donghae solo le da un pequeño gemido al señor Zen antes de volver a chupar con satisfacción la ambrosía—. Me resulta muy excitante cuando Renge ruega por más en la habitación... pero para llegar a ese escenario, descubrí que la mejor manera primero es alimentarlo lo más posible.

Hyukjae se siente tan estúpido, y una ira fría brota dentro de él. Y antes de darse cuenta, está detrás del señor Zen, tirando del hombre y golpeándole la cara. Los guardaespaldas miran, absolutamente atónitos por la forma en que el señor Zen se agarra la nariz y aúlla como si estuviera en un sangriento asesinato.

Agarra a Donghae y corre antes de que los guardaespaldas puedan reaccionar. Para cuando lo hacen, él ya se ha ido.

Donghae es ligero en sus manos, demasiado ligero. Y Hyukjae solo puede abrazarlo con fuerza, murmurando "Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento..." una y otra vez ante un hombre que solo puede sonreírle tontamente.

Kangin lo encuentra camino al palacio. El guardia mira a su príncipe y se calla, preguntando si Hyukjae necesita ayuda para llevar a Donghae. Hyukjae niega con la cabeza y continúan hacia el palacio en silencio.

Lleva a Donghae a su habitación, ignorando las miradas con los ojos muy abiertos del personal del palacio y de los nobles ocasionales. Pero cualquier pregunta se detiene por la mirada amenazante de su guardia, que promete arrepentirse si alguna vez emitieran las preguntas.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás del príncipe, todo el palacio se encoge de hombros. Este es el único segundo príncipe después de todo, no el príncipe heredero. Y Hyukjae ha sido conocido por hacer actos sin importancia.

Todos actúan sin sorprenderse y fingen que siempre habían esperado tal cosa.

~*~

Más tarde, Hyukjae solo puede sostener a Donghae con fuerza en sus brazos cuando la droga va desapareciendo y Donghae grita y se sacude, rogándole a Hyukjae que se apiade de él y lo alimente con la droga.

—Por favor... por favor... —Donghae grita con la voz quebrada, los dedos enterrados en la tela de la camisa de Hyukjae—. Dame uno a mí. El caramelo... por favor... ¡solo una trozo! ¡No dolerá!

Se necesita toda la racionalidad de Hyukjae y toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. Y se mordió el labio cuando los ojos de Donghae se volvieron frenéticos y húmedos. —¡Por favor! Duele... duele... ¡Duele mucho!

Y Hyukjae lo abraza con fuerza y se disculpa nuevamente.

No lo suelta, incluso después de que se detienen las súplicas, y Donghae cae inconsciente en los brazos de Hyukjae.

~*~

A la mañana siguiente, Donghae se despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y descubre que no puede moverse.

No tiene idea de dónde estaba y qué había estado haciendo la noche anterior, lo cual es preocupante. Pero no es tan preocupante como el hecho de que hay un par de brazos heridos fuertemente a su alrededor y que su cara es empujada contra el pecho de un hombre hasta que apenas puede respirar. Tratando de alejarse, se mueve para poder hacerlo, y casi de inmediato, lo sueltan. Aturdido, mira hacia arriba y solo puede mirar.

—¿...Hyukjae...? —sus ojos se abren cuando parpadea para ver al príncipe. Y la mente de Donghae no logra dar una explicación racional de por qué está aquí—. ¿Q-qué? ¿Tú... anoche...?

Los ojos de Hyukjae se endurecen un poco, y su expresión se vuelve un poco sombría, y Donghae sabe que Hyukjae lo había visto todo.

—Puedo... puedo explicarlo —Donghae intenta hablar, pero se detiene por un dedo gentil en sus labios.

—No hay nada que explicar, Donghae —Hyukjae sonríe tranquilizadoramente—. Sé que te forzaron a tomar la ambrosía. Todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa. Hubiera llamado hace dos noches cuando no pude ir, pero el palacio es estricto con cosas como esas. Son paranoicos, la prensa rastreará las llamadas y tendrá argumentos contra la familia real, pero al menos debería haber enviado un mensajero.

Donghae mira maravillado a Hyukjae aparecieron con excusas, y Donghae se pregunta por qué. Solo necesita hacerlo cuando está equivocado, y Hyukjae definitivamente no está a los ojos de Donghae.

Levanta una mano y traza las bolsas que son evidentes bajo los ojos de Hyukjae. —¿Qué tan malos fueron... mis síntomas de abstinencia? ¿Tan malo que te mantuvieron despierto toda la noche?

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza y sonríe con una sonrisa que queman los temores que se habían acumulado en el corazón de Donghae desde la noche anterior. —No... solo estaba preocupado.

—Entonces, todavía es mi culpa —Donghae razona, sin saber por qué está discutiendo sobre esto—. Te preocupé.

—Hae... —Hyukjae dice suavemente, tomando las manos de Donghae entre las suyas—. Quiero preocuparme por ti. Y no es tu culpa. Rompí una promesa que hice contigo... lo siento.

Donghae admite que Hyukjae tiene un punto, pero su terca boca se abre nuevamente antes de que pueda detenerla. —Pero...

Entonces Hyukjae presiona su cálida boca contra la suya y Donghae apenas puede recordar su nombre, y mucho menos los argumentos irracionales detrás de quién es la culpa de todo lo maravilloso que es esto...

~*~

Esa noche, Leeteuk hace pasar a Yesung, quien le entrega una cantidad increíble de dinero a Mama-san a cambio de Donghae.

—El segundo príncipe está comprando Donghae para sus usos... hasta el futuro cercano —Yesung asegura—. Si este dinero no es suficiente, puede solicitar más. Sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que la solicitud será revisada por un erario público antes de que decidamos si le damos mucho más dinero.

Deja a una aturdida Mama-san, mirando el cheque que tiene en la mano, y rápidamente se escabulle escaleras arriba para ver a Ryeowook. Leeteuk lo ve y no interfiere. De todos modos duda de que estén abriendo el negocio esta noche.

Y todo... está bien.

 


	4. Chapter 4

—Y esto... es una silla.

—Sí, creo que lo es...

Viendo la mirada de sarcasmo que le dio, Hyukjae se encoge de hombros y se excusa. —Dicen que las cosas en el palacio no son lo que parecen.

—Creo que ese dicho está reservado para la política del palacio, no para los muebles.

Hyukjae pone un puchero y Donghae niega con la cabeza. Sabe que el príncipe solo está tratando de facilitar la integración del Zinnia en el palacio, y en su mayor parte, Donghae se alegra por eso. El palacio es un lugar rígido y frío que desprecia a las personas que no son del palacio, pero hay tantas tonterías que uno puede tomar en cinco minutos.

—Bien, bien —Hyukjae levanta sus manos en señal de rendición antes de extenderlas para que Donghae las sostenga—. Ven. Un último lugar antes de regresar a mi habitación para pasar la noche.

—No esperes nada allí cuando regresemos, estoy demasiado exhausto —Donghae suspira antes de notar la extraña mirada que Hyukjae le está dando. Se sonroja cuando exige—. ¡¿Qué?! —pero solo recibe un movimiento de cabeza y un suspiro de sufrimiento como si Hyukjae no disfrutara de sus actividades nocturnas, tal vez incluso más que Donghae.

Donghae está a punto de comentarlo cuando se da cuenta de que está en un área del palacio en la que nunca ha estado antes. —¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta, medio convencido de que Hyukjae se ha perdido en su propia casa. De nuevo.

—Oye. ¡El palacio es grande! —dice Hyukjae en su defensa, entendiendo la mirada que Donghae le lanza—. ¡Sé exactamente a dónde vamos!

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Donghae sonríe. A través de estos días, descubre que la mayor parte de la virilidad diurna de Hyukjae radica en su incapacidad para manejar la vergüenza. La hora de acostarse, por supuesto, es un asunto completamente diferente..

—Si. De verdad —Hyukjae suspira mientras continúa guiando a Donghae por el pasillo cada vez más oscuro. No hay sirvientes aquí, y si no fuera por la apariencia inmaculada del lugar, Donghae habría pensado que esta área no había sido tocada por los humanos. Da ese tipo de sentimiento.

Hyukjae pone un dedo en sus labios cuando Donghae está a punto de interrogarlo nuevamente. Y sin palabras, Hyukjae se hace a un lado, señalando una puerta tranquila que se ve antigua.

Donghae entra por la puerta no solo con un poco de aprensión, pero lo deja todo en la puerta cuando entra a una vista que nunca antes había visto.

Es uno de los jardines típicos del palacio, los que Donghae ha estado viendo durante todo el día mientras caminaba por los inmaculados pasillos, y esto no era diferente, excepto por la obvia falta de atención. Las magnolias están libres de sus congestionados arreglos, las edelweiss, aunque dispersas, se están volviendo fuertes, las hortensias están distantes pero con una cosecha de enredaderas de jazmín en medio de ellas, y en algún lugar, un solo crisantemo amarillo se inclina hacia un estanque en el que flota el solitario loto.

Pero lo que llama la atención de Donghae no son las bellezas salvajes de este jardín, sino la aparición de pequeñas luces que parpadean en la oscuridad de los árboles, bailando en centelleo como las muchas estrellas del cielo.

Se vuelve hacia Hyukjae, que se apoya contra un pilar cercano, no observa la fascinante escena de las estrellas terrestres, sino que disfruta de la mirada embelesada y con los ojos muy abiertos de la persona que ama. —... ¿Luciérnagas?

Hyukjae asiente en absoluto silencio, dejando que Donghae vuelva la vista hacia la escena. Solo puede jadear asombrado de la belleza que pueden traer los simples insectos en la oscuridad. El hombre observa, inmóvil como si el movimiento ahuyentara a estos misteriosos insectos de luz, observando hasta que sus ojos se nublan porque olvida parpadear.

Donghae no sabe cuánto tiempo mira su baile, solo que cuando su mente finalmente se queda en blanco, Hyukjae está allí para atraparlo. El príncipe abraza al Zinnia, que susurra sin palabras a su oído mientras levanta a Donghae y acuna al hombre con el toque de un amante, llevando el loto a su habitación.

Hyukjae entra sigilosamente, deslizando las puertas de papel traslúcido para cerrarlas después de acostar a Donghae sobre la cama. Yesung está afuera esperándolo impacientemente y conduce al príncipe por el pasillo, donde un grupo de personas vestidas completamente de negro están recogiendo palos de luz que aún brillan en sus extremos.

—Tienes mi sincero agradecimiento —Hyukjae se inclina ante ellos mientras le entrega un sobre lleno de dinero a su líder—. Y agrego un bono extra por trabajar tan rápido para hacer esto.

Mirando, Yesung se inclina y le susurra una pregunta al príncipe mientras los trabajadores se alegran con el bono extra y un zumbido mientras se aclaran. —Mi príncipe... ¿por qué hiciste los arreglos para esto?

Hyukjae sonríe y se pasa un pelo por la cabeza. Sabe que la razón hará que Yesung piense que es tonto, pero de todos modos responde al guardia. —Debido a un rumor en alguna parte de que el palacio tenía un jardín lleno de misteriosos insectos de luz llamados luciérnagas que salen solo de noche. Donghae se enteró de mí y estaba tan ansioso por verlos que no pude negarme.

—Pero... —Yesung parece confundido—. ¿Las luciérnagas no están completamente extintas ahora?

Hyukjae sonríe y se encoge de hombros. —Las películas favoritas de Donghae son las viejas películas de romance extranjero.

Es entonces cuando Yesung entiende, y reflexiona sobre los pensamientos de cómo algo que alguna vez se consideró cliché puede volverse especial con la ausencia.

~*~

Donghae está en el palacio desde hace dos semanas, y naturalmente la noticia se esparce. Le divierte completamente cuando lo escucha en el patio, y de repente, los Nobles están presentando a sus hijos a Hyukjae en lugar de a sus hijas.

Eso es hasta que se da cuenta de que algunos de estos hijos son aún más bonitos que él. Y eso, a pesar de todas las acciones de Hyukjae, nunca le ha dicho a Donghae esas dos palabras que son tan importantes que se han pensado como usadas en exceso a lo largo de los años.

Después de que un ministro de una junta presentará a un hombre que jura que es su hijo, no su hija, Donghae prácticamente aprieta el brazo que Hyukjae le ofreció cuando salieron de la habitación del príncipe. Hyukjae parpadea y se da vuelta para encontrarse con los labios fruncidos de Donghae y sus ojos brillantes y siente que su corazón de repente se apoderó de un nivel de ternura que nunca antes había alcanzado por la humanidad.

—Uh... —Hyukjae olvido las palabras, y solo un sonido que espera retratar su confusión es todo lo que puede decir. Sin embargo, Donghae, sabiendo todas sus acciones y su significado asignado de memoria, da su explicación en forma de pregunta.

—No soy solo un... hombre bonito que te atrajo, ¿verdad? —los ojos brillantes traicionan su tristeza e inseguridad—. ¿Solo algún juguete interesante que descartarás después de que te hayas divertido y saciado de mí?

La mandíbula de Hyukjae cae al ver cómo Donghae puede pensar tal cosa. Su rostro se oscurece con indignación y separa su brazo y agarra al Zinnia en un abrazo tan feroz que sorprende incluso a Donghae.

—Nunca digas eso —exige, los brazos alrededor de Donghae son suaves pero fuertes—. Nunca digas eso.

Donghae puede sentir el temblor en los brazos de Hyukjae, y sabe que esta es la forma en que Hyukjae dice "Te amo... de verdad".

Cerrando los ojos, Donghae se apoya en el abrazo y susurra de vuelta. —También te amo.

~*~

Han pasado tres semanas y Donghae ve cada vez menos Hyukjae. No se debe a problemas de su parte, sino a un desafortunado giro de las circunstancias externas. La relación de Chousen con Xing se ha degradado mucho más allá de las expectativas de los ministros de ambos lados. El comercio sufre discusiones sobre cosas que alguna vez fueron una tonta erupción. Y Hyukjae no tiene más remedio que ocuparse de ellos, el problema de los occidentales que mantienen las manos del príncipe heredero lleno y su padre, el rey, no está en condiciones de hacer nada, como Donghae descubrió. Él esta muy enfermo.

Se siente solo en el palacio: el personal lo trata como un objeto de chismes, los guardias como un florero frágil y los nobles como una rareza. Es como si convertirse en el consorte no oficial del segundo príncipe lo hiciera sordo y tonto y, por lo tanto, incapaz de escuchar los comentarios a veces hirientes o descuidados que hacen sobre él.

Pero ha pasado por cosas peores, y Donghae se contenta con asegurarse de que Hyukjae regrese a una comida caliente tolerable, una tina de agua limpia, una nueva ropa y una sonrisa y un abrazo.

A veces se las arregla para mantenerse despierto antes de que Hyukjae regrese, a veces no lo hace. Nunca ve a Hyukjae en la mañana, lo más cerca que ha llegado es ver desaparecer el final de la manga verde bosque detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Donghae intenta decirse que está bien con esto. Que no había mirado la ventana en toda la tarde, atormentado por un pensamiento tan oscuro como las sombras proyectadas por el sol del mediodía. Que su corazón no se aprieta con desilusión cada vez que se despertaba en un lugar frío y vacío a su lado. Que su mente no se ha entretenido con pensamientos de que Hyukjae no se va a reuniones urgentes con Xing, sino a reuniones urgentes de un tipo más placentero.

Entonces, un día, mientras todo está como de costumbre, y Donghae se despierta para cambiarse y vestirse solo; se acerca a la mesa y ve un pecera con pececitos y una nota.

Sabe de qué se trata y de quién es. Es una disculpa, y se supone que lo consuela y suaviza su corazón. En la nota están incluso las tres palabras que Hyukjae nunca dice en voz alta.

No funciona. Las manos temblorosas de Donghae vuelven a colocar la nota. Es como si una presa se rompiera y las lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos, desbordándose y el primero dejando ruidos en madera de cerezo de la mesa.

Pero Donghae no tiene tiempo de llorar, porque en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Está listo para gritarle a la criada por entrar sin su permiso, pero las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando atrapa el destello de oro y se da cuenta de que esta persona no es una criada.

Se pone de pie, tanto en estatura como en orgullo. Su túnica fluye en líneas bien definidas y está bordada con dragones dorados con ojos de rubí. Donghae nunca lo ha visto antes, ni una sola vez en su vida, pero mientras mira al hombre, sabe con certeza quién es.

El hombre lleva una sola espada, uno de los dos únicos hombres en el país que puede. Una sola espada, un solo país. La empuñadura es negra y dorada, atada con un nudo sageo y en su vaina, un grabado tallado del crisantemo imperial.

Donghae cae al suelo, su cabeza toca el suelo, su cuerpo postrado.

Está en presencia del príncipe heredero de Chousen.

~*~

Donghae está tan nervioso que le tiembla la mano cuando vierte el té de una tetera delicada a una taza de té delicada. Recoge la pequeña estructura de porcelana y la coloca frente al príncipe, tratando de ignorar los pequeños y relucientes trozos de agua que se encuentran sobre la mesa donde el té había salpicado.

El príncipe heredero mira al Zinnia mientras sorbe el té. No hay indicios de si le parece agradable o no antes de volver a colocar la taza.

Ninguna indicación, excepto por el hecho de que el nivel de té en la taza está apenas una pulgada por debajo de su profundidad original.

Finalmente, después de un silencio que parece extenderse por eones, el príncipe heredero comienza a hablar y Donghae no está sorprendido de que tenga una voz profunda que coincida con su estatura. —¿Maestro Renge, supongo?

El sol afuera es implacable y, sin embargo, Donghae siente frío. Tiene que abstenerse de pellizcarse la boca: se siente entumecido y se pregunta si se ha congelado por la forma fría en que el príncipe heredero lo mira fijamente.

Luego se da cuenta de que aún no ha respondido, y se inclina rápidamente, espera que la pausa en la conversación no sea tomada como grosería y no sea algo castigable con la muerte. —Si, su Alteza.

—Hmm... —los ojos del príncipe heredero son marrones, un tono marrón más oscuro que el de Hyukjae y más grande. Se supone que él es la imagen dividida de su padre en la juventud, mientras que se dice que Hyukjae tomo la de su madre biológica. Si Donghae no hubiera conocido la relación de antemano, nunca habría adivinado que los dos están unidos por la sangre—. ¿Me llegaron noticias de que eres el que Hyukjae ha elegido para compartir su cama?

Cualquier humedad en su garganta se congela, y si aún no estuviera congelado, Donghae cree que probablemente habría salido corriendo de la habitación gritando despavorido. Mira fijamente al principe heredero con la boca abierta y los ojos muy amplios.

Aparentemente, su expresión es suficiente respuesta para el príncipe, quien continúa, levantándose con la gracia que le recuerda a Donghae una garza, un ave de rapiña. —Ya veo. Entonces, sepa que si persiste en continuar con su relación, habrá oposición.

Las palabras del príncipe heredero son cuidadosas y educadas, pero para Donghae es casi como si hubiera golpeado al Zinnia en el estómago y le gritara su desaprobación.

—Espero que tengas cuidado —Donghae no sabe por qué, pero en su visión, Siwon de repente tiene ojos rojos y cuernos que salen de su cabeza. Conoce una amenaza cuando la ve, y es peor cuando él es David y está parado ante un Goliath que no puede vencer—. La gente en el palacio puede ser muy... cruel a veces.

Donghae traga y murmura lo que espera es "Gracias por su preocupación, su alteza", y no algo como "¡Eek!" que él cree que es menos apropiado, pero más cercano a lo que realmente siente.

Cuando el príncipe heredero se va, Donghae en realidad no lo ve deslizar la puerta abierta y dar un paso, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Sin embargo, puede sentir una clara falta de opresión cuando lo hace, y Donghae se pregunta por un momento cuando la mesa se había vuelto tan alta antes de darse cuenta de que fue él quien cayó de rodillas.

En algún lugar, un cuervo canta y un viento enfermo serpentea por el palacio, susurrando a través de los pétalos de los lirios rojos.

~*~

Hyukjae regresa a su habitación, cansado y hambriento. Espera ver una luz que brilla como un faro para los perdidos, los olores de una comida bien preparada y al menos la presencia reconfortante de la persona que ama, ya sea lúcido o no. Con el tiempo, había llegado a esperar estas cosas y ni siquiera había pensado en cómo se sentiría cuando de repente estuvieran ausentes.

Incomprensión. Insensibilidad... luego conmoción. Quizás. Es difícil precisar una expresión para describir el corazón cuando se enfrenta a lo desconocido.

'Corazón en la boca', 'Corazón que cae varios metros en la tierra', 'Corazón que se detiene', 'Corazón que se hunde', 'Corazón que cae en los pozos de la desesperación': son los intentos más cercanos de poetas y escritores y aquellos que se han molestado en intentarlo, pero ninguno sería suficiente para exponer las inusuales palpitaciones del corazón del segundo príncipe.

Al principio, su mente gira con preocupación mientras la adrenalina llena sus venas. —¡¿Donghae?! —grita mientras se apresura a entrar en el cuarto oscuro, pensando que su amante podría haber sido asesinado por un pretendiente celoso, o tal vez secuestrado por los vengativos ministros de Xing, de quienes Hyukjae tiene un nivel poco saludable de falta de respeto, salvo el Embajador mismo.

Está a punto de llamar a Yesung para que realice una búsqueda masiva cuando sus ojos caen en un deslucido brillo de la luz de la luna de metal. Allí, sobre la mesa, hay una horquilla con la forma caprichosa de giros de zafiro y debajo lo que parece un papel arrugado.

La horquilla es uno de sus primeros regalos para Donghae. Estaban en el mercado cuando Hyukjae vio al Zinnia mirándolo. Se intercambiaron algunas monedas y se colocó rápidamente en el cabello del Zinnia. Es una baratija barata, y Hyukjae le había dado a Donghae muchos regalos más caros desde entonces, pero ahora que el segundo príncipe recuerda, rara vez vio a Donghae sin el objeto después de eso.

Hyukjae levanta la horquilla y lo gira a la luz. Luego, con las manos inseguras, levanta el papel también, notando primero la forma en que parece haber sido arrancado de un pedazo más grande. Observa la tinta líquida y las manchas de agua antes de que sus ojos se concentren en las palabras.

El mensaje es solo dos frases simples. Lo lee una vez. Luego dos veces. Luego, una tercera vez antes de darse cuenta de que las manchas eran de agua que no provenía del grifo, sino de un par de ojos.

Los ojos de Donghae.

Hyukjae está fuera de la habitación como si los perros del infierno lo persiguieran. El trozo de papel flota lentamente en el suelo, luego, por un viento que se convirtió en un extraño accidente o en el destino, salió volando por la ventana hacia las garras de un búho.

El ave vuela junto con el príncipe corriendo como una sombra, la luna proyecta una luz tenue sobre el papel revoloteando en sus garras, iluminando las dos frases inquietantes mientras persiguen a Hyukjae lejos de posibles arrepentimientos.

'Gracias...

...Adiós.'

~*~

Donghae cae al suelo con fuerza, agarrándose la cara donde la mano dura se había conectado. Hay un grito de consternación que sabe que proviene de Leeteuk, pero él no se anima ni un poco. En cambio, está de acuerdo con los enfurecidos gritos que salen de la boca de Mama-san. No la culpa por estar enojada, también lo estaría si estuviera en la misma posición.

No se mueve del piso, incluso cuando Mama-san despotrica sobre el dinero: el dinero que Hyukjae pagó por Donghae y cómo la mitad ya se había utilizado para arreglar el establecimiento y comprar un par de kimono nuevo; cómo Donghae nunca podrá soñar con compensarlo, cómo Donghae es más problemático de lo que vale.

Leeteuk casi espera que Donghae se levante como un trueno y se enfrente a Mama-san en una batalla verbal como el Donghae que conoce lo haría; pero Donghae no lo hace. En cambio, cuando se levanta, es solo para inclinarse disculpándose y prometer que pasará toda su vida devolviendo ese dinero, en cualquier forma posible.

Hay silencio, y Leeteuk se da cuenta con un sobresalto de que Mama-san está tan aturdida como él en la declaración. —B-bien... —tartamudea, y hay un poco de calidez en su corazón hacia ella cuando se da cuenta de que está igual de molesta por lo servil que está siendo Donghae.

Esa calidez, sin embargo, desaparece inmediatamente en su próxima oración. —Entonces, no tendrá problemas para atender al cliente irritante que hemos estado teniendo... ¿Verdad, Renge?

Leeteuk se pone rígido. Él sabe de qué cliente está hablando Mama-san: el que tiene dudosas fuentes de dinero, el que Leeteuk ha visto una vez y tiembla: sonrisa lasciva, hábito nervioso de morderse las uñas y todo, el que sigue regresando, no No importa cuántas veces haya sido rechazado: el que afirma que su propósito de contratar a un Zinnia es darle placer a través del dolor.

Le da a Donghae un ojo de advertencia y se sorprende cuando Donghae lo ignora. Sabe que Donghae lo está haciendo a propósito porque sus ojos se encontraron y Leeteuk prácticamente podía ver la personificación de la derrota riéndose en las profundidades marrones de Donghae.

—No, Mama-san —Donghae responde en voz baja a un silencio conmocionado—. No hay ningún problema en absoluto.

Esa noche, todo el establecimiento observa con miedo y preocupación mientras el infame cliente entra en la habitación con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro. Incluso aquellos que envidian la posición de Donghae sienten lástima por él cuando se acerca al lado del cliente y sale con él. El cliente, como lo dijo con tanta delicadeza, prefiere llevar a Donghae de vuelta a la comodidad de su hogar, donde podrían disfrutar mejor.

Y donde no tendría que pagar más si accidentalmente destruía la habitación en su frenesí.

Mirando desde el segundo piso, Jessica siente una emoción de repulsión mientras observa al hombre manosear el trasero de Donghae. Por primera vez, piensa que, tal vez, está agradecida de no ser una Zinnia...

Que, tal vez, que las sedas y las joyas no son suficientes para que ella se convierta en una muñeca muda para ser comprada y vendida.

~*~

—Siwon —Hyukjae abre la puerta de la habitación con una expresión de confianza en su rostro de que si hubiera estado allí con más frecuencia, Siwon podría haber tenido que considerar el asesinato para proteger su trono.

—Si se trata de la partida de Zinnia —el príncipe heredero no levanta la vista, sino que elige dirigir su atención aparentemente completa al documento que estaba redactando. Sumerge la pluma manchada de negro en el bote de tinta negra—. Sabes que no tuve nada que ver con eso.

—¿En serio? —la cara de Hyukjae es oscura como el lado negro de la nube de tormenta, y se para sobre Siwon, elevándose sobre él. La acción se calcula, dándole a Hyukjae la ventaja psicológica sobre su hermano imperial, así como forzando a Siwon a dejar de escribir, la sombra oscura que arrojó sobre el papel se lo hizo casi imposible.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del príncipe heredero, y Siwon mira con confianza al rostro lleno ira fría de su hermano menor. Ociosamente piensa que si esa expresión es cotidiana, entonces probablemente no se habría quedado como príncipe heredero por mucho tiempo. Tal como está, solo hace un gesto hacia las almohadas del piso cercanas, aparentemente no afectado por el obvio aura de desafío alrededor de Hyukjae. —Sientate.

Hyukjae se da vuelta y mira el lugar al que Siwon lo ha dirigido, y juega con la idea de negarse. Pero ya, ha roto miles de reglas y etiqueta al irrumpir en la forma en que lo hizo.

Y desafortunadamente, a Hyukjae le gusta su cabeza donde está.

Siwon espera a que Hyukjae se coloque en una posición cómoda, o al menos tan cómoda como se pueda sentar, antes de hablar. —Realmente no tengo nada que ver con la partida del Zinnia. Solo hablé con él.

—Lo sé—. El rostro de ira de Hyukjae no disminuye, un Siwon lo encuentra bastante inspirador. Hyukjae toma la expresión de Siwon por sorpresa y continúa—. Las paredes tienen orejas y también crecen bocas cuando se muestran monedas.

—Entonces me sorprende que vengas irrumpiendo aquí —Siwon deja su pluma sobre la mesa de caoba, que es un regalo de los occidentales—. Deberías haber escuchado que solo le dije al Zinnia que si él continuara su relación contigo y se encontrara con la oposición, no intervendría. Nada más.

La mayoría de las personas solo verían la amenaza en las palabras de Siwon, sin embargo, Hyukjae conoce a su hermano y sabe que esta es la forma de atención de Siwon. Es difícil crecer amable en las rígidas formalidades del palacio, y Siwon había estado al lado de su padre aprendiendo lecciones difíciles. No tenía el lujo de aprender amabilidad de su madre como Hyukjae tenía de la suya.

Sin embargo, puede ver por qué Donghae tomó mal las palabras de Siwon y está a punto de explicar cuándo suena una voz anticipada, haciendo exactamente eso.

—Los Zinnia son personas sensibles, su alteza. Flores que se doblan y rompen fácilmente por el viento. No como nosotros, hombres de acero, que pueden soportar los golpes más duros —Hyukjae se gira sorprendido cuando la puerta se abre y revela a Kangin arrodillado junto a la entrada—. No es sorprendente que el Maestro Renge haya tomado su preocupación como una advertencia... una amenaza.

Para sorpresa de Hyukjae, Siwon tararea en pensamiento en lugar de echar a Kangin como el protocolo del palacio le hubiera permitido. —Eso es así...

—Sí, su alteza —Kangin se inclina antes de mirar a Hyukjae, y él se pone rígido, sintiendo de repente frío—. Y tengo algunas noticias que son pesadas de soportar... Se trata del Maestro Renge.

Y Hyukjae de repente lo sabe: puede darse cuenta por la sensación que le agarra la columna, el sudor frío que le cae en la frente, el repentino agarre de su corazón.

Sabe que Donghae está en problemas.

Sin siquiera molestarse en tener una fachada de protocolo, Hyukjae sale corriendo de la habitación, sus dos espadas casi golpean a Kangin a un lado de la cabeza, y lo hubieran hecho si el guardia no se hubiera agachado. Él grita por Yesung, despertando a la mitad del palacio mientras está allí. Y Kangin está sorprendido por la sonrisa irónica de Siwon.

—Pensé que no lo aprobabas —dice en un tono demasiado familiar para la comunicación entre el guardia y el príncipe, pero Siwon no parece desconcertado, incluso está sonriendo a su dirección.

—No lo hago —Siwon suspira, levanta su pluma nuevamente pero no escribe en el papel, sino que mira a Kangin con un suspiro de resignación—. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperando que vaya tras ellos con un mandato imperial y les prohíba que se vean bajo la razón de que las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo están en contra de Dios?

Kangin sacude la cabeza con una expresión que sugiere pensamientos contrarios a la acción.

Siwon suspira, abandonando cualquier pensamiento de terminar el documento hoy, y niega con la cabeza ante la presunción. —Nunca me identifique como un activista de Dios. Simplemente soy su portavoz y seguidor. Cualquier cosa que Hyukjae decida, eso es entre él y Dios. Solo puedo aconsejar, que es el alcance de lo que he hecho. Ahora, solo me sentaré como observador y si Dios me dirige, recogeré las piezas rotas.

Kangin no comenta sobre la implicación de que Siwon no espera que su relación dure. Él sacude la cabeza y comenta. —Eres un hombre extraño, mi príncipe.

Siwon solo sonríe, y después de un rato, emergiendo del pensamiento profundo, —Las noticias sobre Renge... ¿La obtuviste de Shirayur, verdad?

Kangin está casi tentado a postrarse, temiendo la cantidad inusual de expresión burlona en los ojos del príncipe heredero. Él no sabe cómo responder, y en cambio dice. —Ya no se llama así.

—Ah... sí... Está retirado, ¿no? Entonces... ¿era Leeteuk? —Siwon se ríe antes de que una expresión pensativa se estabilice—. Algo sobre un accidente al probar nuevos equipos médicos. Su espalda todavía le da problemas si lo que escuché estuvo bien.

El silencio de Kangin confirma la declaración de Siwon, y él mira al guardia, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano. —Todavía te arrepientes de no estar allí para él, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa triste adorna la cara de Kangin. Hay silencio, Siwon está a punto de volver su atención al documento, pensando que la conversación ha terminado cuando Kangin demuestra que no es así. —Sin embargo, he estado pensando en visitar... al menos para disculparme.

Siwon suspira, baja el cepillo y vuelve la vista hacia el cielo. —Señor, sálvame de la tentación que me rodea.

La súplica es extraña, como si hubiera algo que la provoca, Kangin sonríe, sabiendo lo que es. —¿Nuestro asesor judicial trata de aconsejarle que visite su habitación a horas impías de la noche otra vez?

—Ese hombre... —Siwon responde con la petulancia de un rey—. Parece que no entiendo que no estoy interesado, aparte de los escándalos, no importa cuán lindo esté en un vestido.

—¿Pero pensé que Heechul ya había buscado otro destino?— Kangin se rasca la barbilla.

—Dice que siempre seré su destino —una pausa cuando Kangin lo mira con incredulidad antes de que ceda—. Y el problema con Xing se ha intensificado hasta un punto sin retorno.

—Ah... ¿y el embajador Xing?

—Está en su habitación ahora, empacando.

—Ah. Bueno, entonces supongo que no tendrás que preocuparte por los visitantes no deseados esta noche —Kangin esquiva el tintero que le arrojaron y, mirando el raro sonrojo en la cara de Siwon, sabe que ambos están pensando en una noche pasada donde Heechul se había metido en la habitación de Siwon y casi lo decapitaba personalmente, pero no antes de tentar físicamente al príncipe heredero con sus manos y su cuerpo.

Siwon se tranquiliza de nuevo arrojando el tintero antes de suspirar y admitir. —Dejando de lado los comentarios desagradables, extraño tenerte a mi lado, Kangin.

Kangin se inclina ante el cumplido mientras responde. —Tú fuiste quien me envió a cuidar a tu hermano.

—Bueno, creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que mi hermano ya no necesita que lo cuiden más —Siwon sonríe mientras levanta su pluma una vez más—. Entonces, ¿volverás a mi lado, mi Secretario de Archivos?

Y Kangin solo puede inclinarse en aceptación ante la solicitud, que también es una orden.

~*~

Ha sido lanzado contra la pared tantas veces que pierde la cuenta. Y a pesar de todas sus bravuconadas camino a su casa, este cliente ciertamente no tiene la creatividad que otros clientes tenían.

Todavía duele.

Acostado en el suelo, su cabeza todavía palpitaba por las últimas dos veces que se había familiarizado con el ladrillo duro, jadea cuando el cliente lo levantó por el pelo, dedos gruesos y gordos clavando dolorosamente en sus raíces.

—Vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¡Quiero escucharte gritar! ¡Grita para mí, Renge! —el hombre grita su nombre artístico, y sin saberlo le llevo lágrimas a los ojos.

Renge, el loto. La flor lejos de la que ama.

Entonces el hombre lo arroja contra la pared, y esta vez grita. Ya no le importa. Su corazón duele demasiado para estar orgulloso.

—¡Sí... sí! —el cliente se ríe como un villano de una obra mal escrita, y sus ojos brillan maníacos mientras su sombra se eleva sobre Donghae que solloza suavemente, sin saber que las lágrimas no fueron provocadas por algo físico—. Oh... ¿Entonces algo como esto te hace llorar? ¡Entonces no has visto lo peor!

Hay un chasquido cuando el hombre lo agarra del brazo y lo retuerce, un Donghae se pone blanco, su garganta exprime un chillido que es más agudo que cualquier cosa que haya salido de su boca antes.

Este hombre está loco, piensa Donghae con desdén mientras lo arroja a la pared una vez más, aterrizando en su mano ahora rota, retorcida en un ángulo imposible y grotesco. Y en algún lugar oye gritos y piensa que probablemente sea él. Y estoy enojado de pensar que prefiero su locura que el resultado de mi corazón roto.

Ahora hay un cuchillo, y Donghae no sabe cuándo ni dónde lo sacaron. No ha estado prestando atención a la aflicción después de que la aflicción se haya fundido como arcilla líquida.

Su ropa se está desgarrando, el cuchillo lentamente se pone rojo por la sangre que extrae. Una y otra vez, parpadea a la luz apagada con Donghae gritando cada vez que su hoja filosa corre sobre su piel.

El cliente está extremadamente satisfecho y, cada vez más frenético, pierde lentamente la cabeza.

Es una luna llena, la luna de los locos. Y Donghae piensa que sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando de repente encuentra el cuchillo atrapado en su estómago, y cae al suelo conmocionado, el grito en su garganta atorado, forzado por la repentina falta de aliento.

El silencio en la sala es ensordecedor. Y en ese silencio, Donghae encuentra que el mundo se está oscureciendo, su mano buena se vuelve resbaladiza cuando deja de intentar sacar el cuchillo.

Entonces el silencio se rompe con una corta carcajada forzada. Y Donghae usa la poca fuerza que tiene para mirar hacia arriba, preguntándose por qué el cliente que está sobre él parece tan sorprendido.

Cuando apuñalas a alguien, esa persona se lastima. Era solo cuestión de equilibrio e intercambio como todo lo demás en el mundo.

—¿Por qué no estás gritando? —pregunta el cliente, y Donghae lo mira confundido—. Tienes dolor... así que se supone que debes gritar. ¿Por qué no estás gritando?

Donghae considera seriamente la pregunta y después de un tiempo, se le ocurre una respuesta. "Es porque me estoy muriendo" o al menos eso es lo que quiere responder. Lo que realmente sale es un suave gemido, y el control de Donghae sobre su boca se derrumba.

Hay un golpe sordo cuando el cliente cae al suelo, aturdido. Luego comienza a murmurar frenéticamente, hablando de pagos, dinero y cosas así. Cuánto pediría el dueño del establecimiento Zinnia y si tendría suficiente dinero para pagar.

Donghae supone que debería estar preocupado por esto, pero ahora, no le importa. El mundo se está oscureciendo y Donghae se está cansando. Ahora, solo quiere dormir.

Con cariño, piensa en la persona que ama y en cuánto quiere volver a verlo.

Piensa que probablemente sea evidente por la forma en que piensa que oye que su nombre es llamado por esa maravillosa voz, y luego ve una figura corriendo por la puerta y vislumbra dos espadas con el emblema del Crisantemo grabado. Sonríe ante la maravillosa alucinación que es.

El mundo se vuelve negro. Negro como el costado de una pantera.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Es completamente cliché, pero lo despierta la luz blanca que brilla en sus párpados. La luz se intensifica y Donghae piensa que tal vez los occidentales no solo estaban contando cuentos cuando predicaban sobre luces brillantes en el más allá. Es solo cuando el dolor inunda y alguien grita su nombre es que se da cuenta de que tal vez no esté en el cielo después de todo.

Lo más probable es que esto sea un infierno, y el diablo está tratando de atormentarlo con la voz de alguien que sabe que no puede estar aquí.

Cierra los ojos nuevamente (preguntándose ociosamente si podría estar muerto) y se niega a abrirlos incluso cuando la voz tentadora se acerca y una sombra bloquea la luz deslumbrante. —¿Donghae?

Y Donghae, con determinación y todo, abre los ojos porque es humano y no puede contenerse de la tentación por mucho tiempo. —¿Hyuk... jae...?

Deja escapar un jadeo silencioso cuando de repente está envuelto en un cálido abrazo, y aún así, piensa que el diablo realmente conoce su negocio, tomar el corazón de Donghae y sanarlo antes de que la verdadera tortura y el dolor puedan comenzar. No se atreve a decir una palabra, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras escucha este grito fantasma de Hyukjae.

— _Dios_ , Donghae. Estaba tan preocupado... Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi la nota que me dejaste, y pensé que era porque te había estado descuidando que te levantaste y te fuiste. Luego, afortunadamente, pasé cuando una de las criadas cotilleaba sobre cómo Siwon fue a verte antes de que te fueras. Y en realidad me enfrenté a él... y ahora que lo pienso... estoy agradecido de que me haya dejado salir de esa habitación sin decapitarme ahí mismo...

—¡¿Qué?! —Donghae se pone de pie, ignorando el dolor de protesta que hace su estómago. Jadeando un poco, la respiración repentinamente corta, mira a un aturdido Hyukjae y frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué hiciste que casi te decapitó?

—Er... ¿en su mayoría es reglas de etiqueta? —Hyukjae responde aturdido antes de darse cuenta de que Donghae está de pie cuando no debería estarlo—. ¡Oye! Acuéstate, todavía no estás bien.

Donghae esquiva los insistentes brazos de Hyukjae, sintiéndose extrañamente enérgico. Él mira hacia abajo a su estómago, dándose cuenta de que su túnica está floja y puede ver las vendas envueltas alrededor de su estómago. Se ven meticulosos y apretados sin ser restrictivos, como se supone que lo hace el amor.

—Yo... yo fui... apuñalado —Donghae parpadea, y todo vuelve, la huida, la cobardía, el dolor... y luego la esperanza imprevista que trajo un par de espadas—. Y... ¿entonces qué pasó?

Hyukjae suspira, su corazón ya se acelera al recordar lo que sucedió. —Llegué justo a tiempo... Pasamos un momento muy estresante, corriendo, tratando de encontrarte después de irrumpir en el establecimiento. Afortunadamente, nos ahorramos tiempo discutiendo detalles con Mama-san ya que Leeteuk-ssi fue tan cooperativo... Y por un momento pensé que te perdí allí. Tu corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, justo antes de que te llevaran a la sala de emergencias...

Una mano se desliza por la mejilla de Donghae, y sorprendido, salta al tocarlo solo para escuchar un resoplido irónico. —Lo siento... Todo esto es mi culpa...

—¿Por qué? —Donghae inclina la cabeza, manos se levantan para detener la mano antes de que se retrae.

—Porque si hubiera estado allí a tu lado, nada de esto habría sucedido —Hyukjae responde como si fuera obvio, y Donghae no lo entiende.

—Pero fui yo quien dudaba de ti —Donghae protesta en un susurro, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado. Ahora él piensa que tal vez esto es algún tipo de castigo, y tiene que revisar sus pecados para redimirlos—. Me escapé, todo debido a algunos miedos tontos. Pensé que estaba siendo sacrificado, que te estaba protegiendo de la desaprobación del príncipe heredero. Que al irme, evitaría arrastrarte conmigo. Pero la verdad era que estaba asustado. Miedo de que ya no me amaras.

Casi espera que Hyukjae comience a hablar con una voz grave y profunda y que las llamas comiencen a salir de sus ojos mientras se convierte en el diablo que arrojará a Donghae al infierno, pero en cambio, se ve atrapado en otro cálido abrazo, tan fuerte que sus costillas protesta en dolor.

—Tonto —Hyukjae lo regaña, y aunque Donghae ha estado esperando amonestación, no es de este tipo—. Idiota... ¿por qué dejaría de amarte? Eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que  _quiero_. Mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas, mi corazón, mi aire, mi comida, mi agua, mis dulces, mi luz, mi... y mis otros clichés que la gente suele usar para declarar su amor.

Un chillido de risa se libera de los labios de Donghae, y se pregunta qué clase de demonio es este. Pero entonces, la cálida humedad que gotea sobre su cabello y sus mejillas le dice que, no, este no es un extraño escenario de otro mundo; que Hyukjae realmente lo está abrazando.

Que todo, todo esto, era real. Que no se despertará, las cortinas susurrando en el viento, el corazón cálido, solo para descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, que en su desesperación, imaginó al amor de su vida sentir el agujero vacío que había estado allí desde siempre.

Que realmente hay una persona llamada Lee Hyukjae, príncipe heredero de Chousen, con cabello rubio, ojos marrones y una amabilidad que se extiende por pueblos de sonrisas felices y un corazón que late en sincronía con el suyo.

No sabe por qué, pero un destello en el mueble del vestidor lo distrae. Él ve un montón de piezas de cerámica, un metal doblado y una tonelada de zafiros y le toma un tiempo darse cuenta de que es su horquilla, la que tiene la forma de un loto y el símbolo de la flor que una vez representó.

"Una vez" es la palabra que desempeñó. Y Donghae sonríe: la horquilla fue valiosa, pero se da cuenta de que está contento de que se haya roto. De alguna manera, es una forma adecuada de declarar que ya no es  _"Renge"_. Ya no es el loto, la flor que está lejos de la que ama porque la que ama está justo frente a él. Ahora mismo.

Y afuera, los vendedores llaman la atención de la gente, y los peces dorados continúan felices, cayendo como tontos. Se escuchan gritos de ofertas para comprar una noche elegante y un tintineo de ambrosía en sus bolsas mientras Zinnia hastiada escapa a un alivio elaborado.

Y en alguna parte, se habla de guerra. Las tensiones son altas, las relaciones tensas. Las personas se abrazan antes de separarse, desgarradas por problemas más allá de su control. Alguien se queda llorando en el puerto, maldiciendo la injusticia de todo.

Se acerca el cambio, algo de susurro. El pelo dorado y los ojos azules de los extranjeros que traen esperanza y miedo. El futuro no le susurra tener a alguien, y todos temen lo que pueda traer.

Pero aquí, dentro del cálido abrazo de Hyukjae. Donghae se da cuenta de que no le importa.

"Mañana", piensa. La tristeza, el dolor, el daño, la incertidumbre, que todos pueden esperar hasta mañana. Y Donghae piensa que, mañana, tal vez, él incluso puede salvar al mundo.

Apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Hyukjae y sonríe. Y susurran dulces palabras de los días por venir. De días del mercado, de días del templo, del días de arroz y todos los demás. De todos los días excepto del mañana.

Y todos saben que, en verdad, el mañana nunca llega.

 


End file.
